Destiny Comes a Knocking
by xxSirenxx
Summary: Yugi and the rest of the millenium beholders are in trouble of getting killed by same person 5,000 years ago. Yugi must remember what happend and who he really is. Complete
1. Destiny 1: A Dream or Nightmare?

Sorceress-fox: I really don't like Anzu so she isn't going to be in my story a whole lot niether is Honda. I don't own any characters on Yu Gi Oh so when I start putting in my own character I own them so no touchy. Hope you enjoy the story I will at the least set up a new chapter weekly and I'm starting to redo them so expect some changes in them I might add. 

Anzu- Hey what the hell does that mean?

Sorceress-fox- Destiny is not a girl in the story might be in my later stories but not now.

Yami-I think she's ignoring you

Sorceress-Well Duh!

'Yugi' /'Yami'/

'Ryou' '/Bakura/'

**_Destiny is a Knocking_**

**_Chapter 1: The Dream or Nightmare?_**

It's late at night with the stars shinning brightly and the breathless moon hanging in the air, while a light breeze comes through slightly ruffling the Navy Blue curtains with golden edges, its a white plain room, but it seems special to him in some way.

He starts walking and through the light curtains where a kindly looking woman with an Egyptian Navy blue night dress that matched the curtains, she was outside kneeling by a pond filled with White Water Lilies, she looked ...familiar.

While he was pondering this she looks up and smiles sweetly at him "Atemu?" she whispers sweetly starting to stand "Atemu? You need to remember its your destiny. Please remember before its to late." She says beginning to get desperate as a dark figure suddenly approaches from behind her grinning sinisterly, he pulls her head back roughly and slits her throat in a blink of an eye.

He wanted to scream out but couldn't something was holding back his voice. While she drops into the pond he was about to run to her but he hears another urgent voice trying to get to him "Yugi!" 'That sounds familiar too.'

"What?" He bolts up gasping heavily while he blinks a few times to get his eyes readjusted to the light and then suddenly notices he is in his room with Yami sitting on the end of his bed looking at him with his brow wrinkling in concern "Yami? What's wrong?" he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"You started tossing in your sleep like you were dieing or something, so I think I should be asking you that question." says matter of factly but he shakes his head, sighing in relief that he actually woke up.

Yugi shakes his head while falling back down on the bed "It's nothing just a strange dream, a strange bad dream."

He gets up and walks right beside him then sits down again looking down at him skeptical "Are you sure?"

Yugi looks over to him and nods giving him a weak smile but it doesn't quite reach his fatigued eyes "Yes I'm fine really." He looks to his side behind Yami to the dresser next to his bed where his alarm clock was sitting which read 12:00 A.M. he groans and rolls over "If you'll excuse me I think I should get to bed or I'll have dark rings around my eyes and I will never get any peace tomorrow."

Yami smiles and shakes his head getting up "Alright Aibou, I'll let you sleep." Yugi smiles reassuringly at him as he closes his eyes and goes back to bed.

Yami waits until he is fast asleep to make sure he doesn't get wind of what he was thinking as he glances at him once more as he thinks to himself 'you win this time Hikari, but I'm going to find out what's wrong, one way or another' he mentally promises himself before disappearing back into the puzzle leaving the room dark with the even breaths of Yugi.

**_----------------------------------------------_**

**_-- Domino High--_**

Jyounouchi was currently playing Duel Monsters with Anzu, again. Thinking he could win since he placed second in Duelist Kingdom and fourth in Battle city but it really didn't do him any good except make a chump of himself. While Honda sits off to the side laughing as he loses horribly.

Yugi walks slowly in, glancing once to his side to see what his friends were doing before he sits down at his desk /'I don't think the sleep helped at all.'/ He yawns again laying his head down on the desk.

Yami laughs from inside the puzzle /'It's not my fault this time, so don't even try blaming this on me.'/

'Yeah, yeah' he says dryly, rolling his eyes as he goes back to the duel.

"Hey Yugi." Ryou says coming up to chat since the duel was a lost cause from the beginning, he stops once looking over to him before shaking his head and sitting next to him.

He looks up surprised from talking with Yami "Hey Ryou, what's up? Bakura giving you any trouble?"

Ryou laughs, shaking his head "No, that's what has me worried." They laugh.

Bakura comes out arms crossed looking pissed off '/What's that supposed to mean/' he sneers at them both glaring daggers.

Ryou throws his hands up in defense, backing away from him slowly 'Nothing Bakura'

He crosses his arms while his eyes narrow '/Yeah right/'

Ryou sighs in relief as he going back to talking to Yugi ignoring Bakura's presence entirely "Any way back on topic, are you all right? You look like you haven't slept in days."

"Well your right I can't sleep more then a few hours a night... before I have that dream." he whispers the last part and looks out the window while his eyes glaze over.

Yami comes out to join the discussion concern evident in his eyes /'What dream?'/

Bakura smirks /'Well if it isn't the Pharaoh, come to win the Ring over?'/

/'Shut up Tomb Robber.'/ Yami sneers at him.

/'Fine, but I thought you and Yugi were like brothers? Not taking care of your Hikari very well are you?'/ He says breaking into laughter.

Yugi glares almost exactly like Yami but the hair and eyes were different and much colder then anything he could come up with "I didn't tell anyone about the dream and I'm not about to tell you." everyone looks at Yugi in shock. Yugi never talks to them this way. Yugi shakes his head putting his head back into his hands "Gomen, I'm not feeling well."

"Maybe you should of stayed--" he didn't get to finish his sentence when Yugi interrupted him.

Yugi puts his head in his hands "No I'm fine I just need to go get some aspirin"

Jyou just notices Yugi getting up and leaving while Yami follows behind him slowly still slightly shocked "Yugi?" but he ignores him and keeps on walking.

Bakura and Ryou watch him go with Yami as Bakura looks back at his Hikari for a moment then asks '/What's wrong with him/'

Ryou shakes his head 'I don't know, something about that dream probably.' he says mentally before going over to the duel once more.

Bakura looks at the door where Yugi went out of '/I know this isn't the time, but I sensed magic, powerful magic just now when he gave us that cold glare./'

Ryou looks at him startled 'What do you mean?'

'/I mean something even stronger then the puzzle is making him act strangely./' Bakura says still not turning his head as Ryou can only stand stalk still gapping like a fish.

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Nurse's office--_**

/'Feeling better Aibou?'/ Yami asks leaning against the door while he watches protectively over his Hikari who was currently laying his head back against the nurses office.

'Not really, I feel drained.' Yugi says looking up.

Yami gets up and looks at him surprised and worried /'Drained how?'/

Yugi smiles a sad smile shocking him even more by the look on his face, this was not how his Hikari acted, Yugi shrugs helplessly 'Not sure'

There was a long pause before anyone spoke /'Care to share the dream with me?'/ Yami asks hopefully.

Yugi sighs shaking his head 'When we get home Yami then I will, but I'm not sure why I'm so rattled by this?'

/'Me either.'/

Yugi gets up and starts heading for the door, while Yami watches him with his eyes /'Aibou?'/

Yugi turns back looking like himself again 'but until then I need to go back to class.'

Yami looks disappointed about going back to boring old class /Yes, I suppose you do.'/

Yugi looks back at him raising an eyebrow 'What do you mean 'I do'?'

Yami has a sour look on his face /'I mean I can not stand your high school.'/ Yugi laughs, walking, out shaking his head while Yami disappears back into the puzzle.

**_-------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Class--_**

Ryou sits closer to him then usual bending over and giving him a note sliding a note over to him slowly so as not to get the teachers attention 'Hey Yugi, you all right?'

Yugi nods and send back another note 'Yeah, don't worry about me I'll be fine just a little headache'

The teacher then looks up from lecturing and smiles brightly "Class, we now may begin getting your history assignment." She turns around and picks up her attendance sheet and checks everyone off while she explains the assignment "You will each have a partner to make it easier on you since you all made up reasonable excuses." The class laughs slightly.

"I hope I'm paired with a cute girl." Honda whispers to Jyou who nods.

"Honda!" Anzu exclaims smacking the back of his head.

He starts to rub his injured head looking innocently behind him "What?"

She glares at him before huffing and turning her head "Nothing."

Jyou intercepts before an argument breaks out "I hope I'm paired with someone smart."

Yugi laughs playfully "With your grades you better cross your fingers." Jyou sends him a playful, betrayed look before they turn their attention back to the teacher.

"Okay Class your partners will be Yuki and Tachi, Honda and Annabel the new transfer student." She marks them off.

Honda looks up confused "Annabel?" he says glancing around the room.

A geeky girl ,with red hair and glasses comes up trying to attach herself to his arm "Hi, I think your absolutely darling."

Honda falls backwards out of his desk when he sees her "Uhhhhh, I mean Mrs. Higurian can I have a new partener?" He looks at her with begging eyes.

She shakes her head not looking up "I'm afraid not I can't switch you." She looks up and starts to chuckle when Annabel latches on to Honda's arm like a leech again "You don't have to date the person just work with them."

He looks like he just got his execution papers "Yes," he looks back at her and shudders "Ewww."

Jyou starts cracking up "Now that was funny."

"Jyou don't you know you receive as much as you give!" Anzu warns.

"Jyounouchi your with Mr. Kiaba."

Jyou looks at her startled then at Kiaba the same time that he does as they quickly look away disgusted with the choice "Mrs. Higurian please be reasonable I can't--."

She shakes her head "I'll tell you the same thing I told Honda-kun."

He tries to persuade her "But--."

She looks up with icy eyes glaring at him slightly "No."

Honda looks on amused "Now that is funny."

"Anzu and Oni."

She looks at her partener who is looking in the mirror admiring himself, she sighs defeatedly "What a name."

"So what exactly did you do?" Jyou asks with a smirk on his face while Honda was snickering.

"Shut up!" She yells at them while they breakout into a full fledged laughter.

"Yugi and Ryou." Yugi and Ryou look at each other startled from where they were watching the whole thing in amusement.

"What?" The class screams since they know they are friends...well sort of.

She sighs starting to rub her temples as an incoming headache is approaching "I trust those two." she says pointing to them as they look on clearly confused "So you all need partners of my choice."

"Ahh, man."

"Then Jono and Kira." She looks around and smiles when everyone was paired off "Well that's all of them have fun and remember it's due next month."

Kiaba comes up to him and says with the coldest voice "Listen here inu we will meet at your house tomorrow night and I expect us to have little, if not at all, contact as possible got it."

Jyou looks disgruntled "At least we agree on something

Annabel comes up and kisses Honda's cheek "See you cupcake." She says and walking off.

Honda looks back at him disgusted "Trade you?"

"Uhh, no thanks." Jyou looks a little taken a back.

Yugi comes up to them "It's not going to be so bad."

They look at him then snort "Yeah right."

Yugi sighs looking down as they all walk off to their next class in silence "This is going to be a long month." Yugi and Ryou mumble to themselves as they go walk behind them.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-fox125-I know Yugi's mom is different and all but this si my story and his mom will look very similar and he hasn't seen her in over five years before he met the gang.

Euiko-So I'm going to be drop dead gorges aye

Sorceress-fox125-Yeah right. If you haven't guessed that's Yugi's mom


	2. Destiny 2: Talk of Dreams

Sorceress-fox125-time for updates and if I get 1 review I'll update sooner. 

Jyou-Yeah right WHACK

Honda-That's what you get for angering the writer

Jyou- shut up

Sorceress-Boys behave yourselves

Yami-Like they actually can

Yugi-Not likely

**_Chapter 2: Talk of Dreams_**

Yugi's looks around running through endless corridors hundreds upon thousands when he hears 'Run Pharaoh RUN! I'll stall this witch' He keeps on running knowing if he stops he will meet his end swiftly and mercifilessly, but he seems to be limping slightly from a wound at his side.

'That sort of sounds familiar?' then he remembers what it had called him 'The Pharaoh? but I'm not the Pharaoh' he calls back hopping that the voice will answer back when suddenly he skids to a stop when a Clawed hand ripping through his cloths.

She smirks evilly 'Hello Pharaoh Atemu'

'Huuuh!' He backs slowly when he falls into an endless black hole, until he lands at the same place he was a few days ago the same woman comes up to him as he looks on helplessly, she smiles and gently puts her hand on his wound that he acquired previously as he hisses in pain, she watches on sympathetically 'You can't run forever from your past' she says brushing back his bangs.

/'Yugi wake up!'/ He feels someone shaking him.

He is startled awake "What?"

Yami looks relieved and lets go of him while he sits down next to him /'You looked like you were dieing for a minute there, your going to give me a heart attack if this keeps up'/

He shakes his head and rests his head back down as he smiles sheepishly "Sorry, guess... I'm...uh...I'm not feeling like myself."

Yami smirks at him /'That much I figured'/

They stop as they hear someone knocking and invites them in it was none other then Grandpa who comes in silently "Yugi?" he asks uncertainly if he was completely awake.

Yugi looks up at him "What is it Grandpa?"

Grandps shakes his head "You might not believe me when I tell you this, but Seto Kiaba is on the phone."

Yami snorts crossing his arms /'Now that is hard to believe'/

He smiles a bit at his Grandfather as he shoots Yami a dirty look 'Yami!' He scolds in his mind as he smiles at his Grandfather reassuringly "I'll take it Grandpa."

He shakes his head "Your braver then me I would say I wasn't here." He hands Yugi the phone and leaves.

"Hello?"

"Yugi?"

"Is something wrong Kiaba?"

"I don't know, I'm really out of it for calling but can you meet me somewhere private."

Yugi looks up to Yami he turns a bit /'Well I don't see why not'/

"Hai Kiaba."

"All right meet me at the old clock tower a couple blocks from school in 10 minutes."

Yami nods at him to continue "See you then."

"Oh, and Yugi arigato." Seto Kaiba hangs up the phone along with Yugi.

"Well?" Grandpa peeking in to hear what he had to say.

"He wants to talk." Yugi gets up to leave.

"About?" Grandpa questions while he gets dressed.

"I don't know I need to get my coat ." He walks past gramps downstairs while he follows.

"Don't be out to long its a school night." He goes to the register and closes.

"I won't." He puts his coat on and leaves.

/'What do you think that was about'/

'Who knows but he sounded sort of urgent over the phone'

/'I agree lets hurry'/

**_--------------------------------_**

**_--10 Minutes Later at the Old Clock Tower--_**

Yugi arrives with Seto Kiaba sitting down leaning back on a bench looking up at the stars with a distant look on his face "Yugi, arigato again for meeting with me."

Yugi looks around at the place before turning to Kiaba "So what's going on your mind?"

Seto Kiaba shakes his head and sits down on a bench closer to Yugi "I don't know I seem to be very confused lately."

Yugi looks up to the stars sadly "I know what you mean."

Kaiba turns to him surprised "Have you been having dreams as well?"

"Hai, they change but are very similar with the same name they call me 'Pharaoh Atemu'." Yugi says not looking at him.

Kiaba nods and looks at him "Same here but they call me 'High Priest Seth' and you seem to be haunting them."

/'Very intresting'/

Kiaba jumps up and looks around wildly "Who said that ?"

/'You mean you heard me'/ Yami appears right next to him leaning against the wall casually.

"Who are you?" he looks a bit disturbed at being able to see right through him.

/'I am Yami'/

"Don't mind him he's just a show off." Yugi waves at him absent mindedly.

/'What's that supposed to mean'/ Yami glares playfully at him.

"I've seen you before in duelist kingdom?" Kiaba looks at him uncertainly.

"Yeah, well sort of." Yugi rubs the back of his head.

Yami shakes his head before sitting beside Yugi on the bench /'Never mind, now tell me both of your dreams'/ they all sit down and what was a beginning of a long night.

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Domino High--_**

Yugi comes in and sits down, putting his head down in History yawning 'Did you have to keep us up that long' Yugi whines to his darker half.

/'Gomen'/ Yami looks apologetically at him.

Jyou walks in with Honda "Hey Yug, you all right? You seem more worn out then usual."

Yugi yawns again "I'm fine."

"Huh?" Anzu notices another one looking drowsy.

Honda notices too "Well looks like your 'buddy' is here Jyou."

Jyou looks up and smirks greeting him rather rudely "Well hello, Moneybags."

"Ehh?" Anzu watches as he goes right past them while Jyou looks on shocked.

Kiaba comes down at Yugi just as worn out as him "Arigato for helping me again last night Yugi."

Yugi sits up and smiles "No problem."

"Wow! Kiaba actually being nice for a change?" Honda asks sarcastically trying to pry into what happened to actually get him nice.

"Does that mean I still have to do my part of the project." Jyou says hopefully.

"Yes inu, you still have to do your share and if you get under an A I will drag you to my inus." Kiaba snarls before stalking away.

/'That didn't last long'/ Yami chuckles to him self as Yugi grins impishly at him.

"What was he thanking you for?" They turn back to him and asks just out of curiositly as to why Kiaba is out of character this morning.

Yugi turns to them and smiles "Nothing."

Jyou comes over and sits next to him "Come on Yug?" he says while the others move in closer.

"Nope." Yugi laughs as they all begin to prod for answers before finally giving up and start today off with a duel, again.

Yami watches on amusedly before turning back to Yugi /'Maybe you should tell them if it is a sign...'/

Yugi shakes his head watching the duel as well 'I know but not now, I don't want them involved'

/'Very well'/ Yami nods and goes back into the puzzle.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress- please Please PLEASE REVIEW!

Anzu-Like anyone really pays attention to the before and after things

WHACK

Jyou and Honda-Shut up your going to get us in trouble.


	3. Destiny 3: A Fight and Discoveries

Sorceress-I thought I would revise my writing since I have nothing better to do then my projects that are due in three days 

Yugi-Shouldn't you be doing your projects?

Sorceress-Who's side are you on?

Yugi-Yours

**_Chapter 3: A Fight and Discoveries_**

Yugi sighs walking to school not paying attention to his surrounding that much 'Well hopefully today is uneventful'

Yami comes out and smirks /'I doubt, don't we usually have eventful days when you say that?'/

Yugi sighs again hanging his head 'Hai, I jinx my self'

Yami smiles a bit walking next to him mostly carefree /'Don't worry so much Aibou'/

Yugi looks at him skeptical 'Tell me that after we get home '

"Yugi! Hey!" They hear from behind him.

Yugi stops at the sound of the voice and turns around "Ryou? What are you doing?"

Ryou stops and starts to pant "Certainly not getting exercising I can tell you that."

Yugi and Yami laugh as Bakura decides to ruin the moment and comes out '/We decided to pay our respects to the oh so wonderful Pharaoh/' Bakura smirks at him.

Yami glares /'Watch it Tomb Robber'/

'/Ahh, the all mighty Pharaoh is grouchy/' Bakura cooed mockingly.

"Not again." Yugi puts his head in his hands.

Ryou sighs "I did not know he would act like this."

"One of these days we have to lock those two in a room and not let them out till they agree on something." Yugi says with a look that says 'Not again!'

Ryou looks at him slyly "That sounds like a wonderful idea." Ryou says before the both walk away from the bickering couple.

'/'Hey'/' They both yell.

Ryou turns back to Yugi while they continue walking away from them both before they continue bickering "How are you feeling?" he asks worriedly.

"Tired." Yugi replies with the amount of sleep he has been getting.

"Still having those dreams?"

Yugi sighs "Unfortunately."

"Don't worry hopefully they will go away, but it's any help I'm starting to have them too." Ryou replies trying to be help him out while they step inside the building.

'I doubt it.' Bakura scoffs as they both catch up to him.

/'One never knows.'/ Yami says thinking quietly to himself.

Ryou looks up at the clock and notices only three minutes to get to class, Ryou turns to Yugi and smiles"See you in class Yugi."

/'I don't know why you even bother with Bakura'/ Yami says pouting.

'Don't start Yami' Yugi growls to his other half making Yami back slowly away from him.

**_--------------------------------------------------_**

**_--After School--_**

/'Aibou are you feeling all right?'/ Yami says appearing beside him with concern evident in his eyes.

Yugi nods and walks slowly to his locker not to mention drowsily 'I need to have my medicine'

/'Medicine?'/ Yami asks shocked he has never seen him take anything before.

Yugi smiles slighly 'I have a diorder I'll be fine when I get my medicine'

/'Is that all?'/ He asks still concerned.

'I thought it had stopped after I found you I guess I was wrong' Yugi thinks quietly to himself hurrying along the lockers to make himself up rightl.

/'Lets just hurry Hikari do you want me to take over?'/ Yami asks concern in his voice.

Yugi shakes his head 'No I'm fine'

/'Are you sure?'/ Yami asks clearly not convinced.

'Yes I'm fine.'

They continue on until they hear a voice all to familar around there "If it isn't the bird whocouldn'tfly away?" A guy says pushing Honda into the building.

He stands up and gets in the way of the new transfer student and partener Annabel "Just drop it and leave her alone"

Another guy comes up from behind him "Why would we do that?" They all laugh.

Another guy comes up and smirks "Oh and by the way you two make a lovely couple." they all laugh harder at that.

"Shut up!" Honda shouts trying to take a shot at him but get punched in the gut.

"Why don't you make us?" they laugh.

"Honda?" Annabelexclaims worriedlyrunning up to him uncertainly looking over her shoulder.

Honda looks up and barely standing 'Why did I have to get paired with her on a stupid project.' He looks be hind them when he notices someone "Huh?"

They notice the surprise look and turn around and smirk "Well well if it isn't are old punching bag."

"Yugi, get out of here!" Honda yells trying to get his friend to safty while trying to get himself to safety.

"Now now, why don't you stay and have some fun?" the boss says comming up to him like a tiger stalking his prey.

"It would be wise if you would leave here and never come back." Yugi says darkly, with cliped words, and with that same cold and emotionlesslook from before.

They shiver, but too proud to admit when they're scared "Oh, the shrimp orders people around now." the guy lunges "Come here." he misses when Yugi back kicks him into the building knocking him unconscious "Owwwww."

Honda looks on shocked as do the others, but a hint of fear "What the--?"

The guy takes a step back "When did--?"

"I don't know but do we really want to stay and find out?" They both look at each other and run saying "See ya Boss." over their shoulder.

Yugi slumps down against the building 'I need to get my medicine.' he thinks to himself.

Honda comes up to him still in a state of shock "Yugi since when do you know how to do that?"

"I've always known I just never used it since I raelized violence isn't the answer." he says walking away towards his locker keeping a hand on the building incase he fell.

Honda was about to follow him when Anabel comes up from no where "Oh thank you Honda."

"Ahh, get off!" He says looking back to where his friend went "Yugi!"

--------------------------------------------

--Yugi--

Yugi is currently in front of his locker trying to open it but, is to dizzy 'Come on'

Jyou notices Yugi at his locker and walks over with Anzu "Yugi, hey whats up?" Anzu asks.

Jyou notices Yugi not staying up right "Hey? You look worse then before, are you all right?"

Honda says comming up from behind them "Yugi."

"Honda where have you been?" Jyou asks then looks at him fully "You look like hell."

"How did you do that?" Honda pants from running.

"How did who do what?" Anzu asks.

"You know the bully of the field?" Honda asks.

Jyou thinks back from the last thing he heard at least 10 minutes ago "Yeah, he got a fractured wrist."

"Did you do that?" Anzu asks surprised anyone could stand up to the large guy.

Honda shakes his head "No. Yugi did though."

"Yug?" Jyou asks clearly surprised he turns back to him still trying to open his locker he succeed and opens a lid to some pills and takes two "Whats that?" Jyou takes it away from his friend who is trying to calm his breathing "Antisyptic pills what is this for?"

"Nothing." He says looking up going back to normal.

"This is not nothing Yug. Why are you taking this?" Jyou asks concerened.

"Its for my old injury." Yugi says quietly looking down at the ground.

"Since when?" Honda asks reading the label.

Yugi shrugs looking down ashamed "A while."

"Is that why you had him on the ground?"

"Sort of." Yugi says.

"I think you shouldn't take it more often then." Honda replies smirking.

"Honda!" Anzu and Jyou yell.

Yugi shrug and says quietly "If I don't take my pills I get... agressive."

"Will you be all right now?" Jyou asks.

Yugi nods smiling "I'll be fine. I just thought it would stop now."

Jyou looks skeptical "You sure?" after seeing his friend nod and look back to normal and not about to murder someone he nods and gives them back to him "See you in an hour Yug." he waves off and heads off home to change.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Just a little fun and nothing to do

Yugi-What about your homework

Sorceress-Uhhh, got to go!


	4. Destiny 4: Nut Goddess of Night

Sorceress-Hey sorry about that, I was going to update when I got a review, but I kept on changing my mind on what chapter should go first then I started making new ones in front of old ones and you know how it goes. 

Bakura-Yeah and I presume you started making a new story as well.

_WHACK_

Sorceress-No I haven't thank you very much.

Anzu- Yeah, and I suppose that isn't what you always say to the reader? Hmm?

Sorceress- NO, I SO DO NOT! Ugh, I'll just get on to the story so I don't have to kill one of the characters.

**_Chapter 4: Nut Goddess of Night and Dreams  
_****_(Nut really isn't the goddess or dreams but she is of the night sky)_**

'I wonder if its even true that we can save the world or if it was just a fluke the first I don't know three times?' Yugi ponders sarcastically while lying on his back looking out the window looking like he did when he sent chills up Bakura and Ryou's spine.

"Yugi? Yugi!" Yami exclaims, he was starting to get frustrated.

Yugi just now notices he was being talked to snaps out of it "Hmm? What is it Yami?" He sits up to look at him.

Yami sends a half worried glare "You just started daydreaming again when I was talking to you."

Yugi looks at him sheepishly "Uhh? You were talking?

Yami sighs "Yes, I was asking you who they are?" He points to a photograph with four people in it.

He looks at and smiles sadly and points to the little girl "She is my twin sister her name is Yoko," He points to the older looking lady in her early twenties ",and this is my mother Euiko."

Yami smiles too "They seem nice why haven't I met them before?"

He shakes his head "My Mom wanted to take Yoko and me on her trip, but I wanted to stay. Well I haven't seen them in like forever it was a couple years before I ever met Jyou and Honda or even solved the Sennium Puzzle for that matter."

Yami looks at him "And you said she was coming home in a couple of months?"

"Yeah I forgot I even told you that."

"You have been forgetting a lot of things lately." He shakes his head and sighs in exaggeration remembering the day before when two guys attacked him.

"Yeah, I know I've been distracted lately." Yugi lays down again on his bed.

"By those dreams I presume?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, wonderful isn't it?" Yugi comments dryly.

"Yugi I--" Yami didn't get to finish his sentence before Yugi got that spine chilling look and interrupted him 'Do I look like that?' He asks himself.

"I better get some rest Yami I haven't slept and ages and tonight will be no different." He turn off the light and closes his eyes.

"Alright Abiou, but promise me you will answer me in the morning?" He asks hopefully.

Yugi sighs "All right." and drifts off to sleep but before he hears a relieved 'thank you'.

**_-------------------------_**

**_--Dreamland--_**

Yugi looks every which way "What is this place? Where am I now? Can't I ever have any normal dreams?" He shakes his head sadly wishing he wasn't here alone "I don't even know what is a dream and what is reality any more?"

A young woman walks up to him the same age he is, with a Navy blue skirt and blouse on, with long midnight black hair, and silver eyes that sparkle just like the stars "Hello."

He takes a step back "Uhh? Hi. Where are we?" He looks around again.

She giggles "The dream world silly."

He looks skeptical "And you are?"

She bows "I am the goddess of the night and dreams, but you can call me Nut." She giggles again at his look "You asked for company." She states matter of factly.

He shakes his head "No I didn't." She gives him a 'Oh Yeah' look. "Okay you win, but not outside of my head."

She sits down on a wall where Yugi was sitting "What troubles you?"

Yugi looks down "I don't know, maybe who I really am?"

She looks thoughtful "That's a tough question."

He nods "Hai, and it's a question I can't answer."

"A lot people question who they are but you are an exception and a special case." She looks at him at the corner of her eye.

He looks up surprised "I am?"

"But let me ask you a question how did you solve the Sennium Puzzle?" She presses on.

He looks surprised and then answers "Come to think about it I don't know. It sort of came to me."

"Came which the Puzzle or how to solve it?" She asks with a smirk.

He looks up "Both, it chose me to be it's keeper."

"It's keeper?" she looks skeptical "Who was the one before you to have actually used it?"

"No one but the Pharaoh of Ancient Egypt. Professor Hawkins said I was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh."

"Are you?"

"What do you mean by that?" He looks at her confused

"Well to me you are the Pharaoh just one side of his soul everyone has a good side and a bad."

"Do you think we are the same?" He asks with the sudden realization.

Nut shrugs "Could be or it could be just a apparition of your former self."

He looks at her and sighs knowing she really wants to know the answer to her first question "You really want to know what I'm thinking huh?"

She throws her hands up in the air "Yes, we finally came to the main point of the discussion."

His eyes look a little haunted and whispers in a quiet voice "I think it searched for me."

"To return it self to you." She finishes for him. He looks up to her startled and she smiles.

**_---------------------------------------_**

**_--Yugi's Bedroom--_**

Yugi wakes up to find out he fell on the floor with Yami looking down at him concerned "Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi sighs "I really need to do something. This is getting ridiculous

"Your telling me." He helps him up.

"What time is it?" He looks at him sleepily.

"Almost dawn."

He looks out and drops to the floor with a 'thud' "Huh? I could of sworn that it was only midnight."

"Well? Get off the floor and tell me about it?" He pulls him up again and sets him on his bed.

"It was really different from the others I can tell you that much." He yawns.

He pauses and asks quietly "Well? What about the other question?"

"My dad died in car accident when I was ten." says half asleep.

"I'm sorry." Yami looks down.

"It's all right." He stretches.

"You seem in a better mood today." Yami smiles at his Hikari.

He shrugs "Guess it was something Nut said."

"Nut?" He looks at him shocked.

"A girl from my dreams actually I think she was the goddess Nut." He gets up and gets dressed.

Yami sits on the bed "Now that really is interesting."

"Yeah, Yeah." says inside his closet.

Yami thinks for a moment and his features darken "Yugi?"

"Huh?" Yugi comes out.

"You know when we do find out what is causing this--," he trails off not looking him in the eye.

Yugi smiles "We will still be by each other side just like brothers should."

"Brothers?" Yami goes into shock.

Yugi tilts his head in confusion "What did you think you were? Just friends we are to close for that and I think we are or--,"

"Or?" He urges him on.

Yugi looks down "Nut said maybe we were--,"

"Were?"

"Never mind." He says quietly "Shejust made me realize that the puzzle didn't come to me to be it's keeper by accident."

"You really think that way?" Yami asks Yugi shocked that he would think about it so deeply.

Yugi comes over and sits on his bed "Why not? With everything we've seen?"

Yami smiles and shakes his head while he yields "Yes, your right just like usual, Hikari."

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Well what do you think? I'm going to write another chapter right after this because I'm trying to keep a reasonable amount of words.

Everyone-Yeah right

Sorceress-It's true

Yami-Well this is going to take forever

Yugi-Yep, well see ya all next time


	5. Destiny 5: Kidnapping

Sorceress-fox125- I appreciate your reviews everyone and Shinigami5218 yes it does say that on last Saturday the new episode. On this well any one who reads this I'm not going to write Jyounouchi so it will be Jyou and 'Yugi' and /'Yami'/ talking to each other if they have more then one person. 

Jyou- can't even spell my name

Sorceress-fox125-I can its just really long

Honda- Yeah right

Sorceress-fox125-Oh shut up. Or I might just kill you off.

**_Chapter 5: Kidnapping of the Millennium Holders_**

**_--Outside Domino High--_**

It's a cloudy day at Domino High walking with our favorite heroes when Honda gets a sneaky idea of gloating "How's it going on you project Jyou?" He smirks looking over to Jyou as Otogi, Yugi and Anzu sigh.

Jyou glares right back at him "Don't even start." He sighs thinking back to the previous days "Kiaba and I get into fights every time we meet and we end up getting nothing done."

"Wow, never knew you could spend so much time together and not get along." Anzu jokes with him.

"Ha Ha, very funny you guys." Jyou fakes sarcasm.

Yugi shakes his head at them "You got to admit Jyou, it really is."

"Yug not you too!" He groans even louder.

Honda starts laughing "Welcome to the dark side Yug."

Jyou notices something Yugi's looking at a girls key chain that looks familiar from a certain someone he smirks "What about you how's you and Annabel doing?" Honda glares daggers while Jyou laughs right back at him.

/'You really shouldn't of showed him that'/ Yami says watching on amusedly.

'I know but its fun to'

Yami shrugs and laughs /'Your funeral'/

Yugi laughs at him "All right, looks like I have to go, see you guys later." he starts walking towards home.

Jyou and Honda have been arguing look up suddenly surprised "What? Why?"

Yugi gives them an exaggerated look "Professor Hawkins is coming to see Grandpa." he says hoping to jog their memory but meets blank stares, he sighs in frustration "I told you about it a week ago."

Jyou shrugs "Hey I thought you were getting new booster packs only."

Honda nods "Hai, Jyou could really need it he's a real baka in dueling."

Otogi grins then thinks of another Wheeler "By the way is your sister going to start school soon? I heard she moved in with you. I don't know anyone who would volunteer to though she has to be pretty brave."

Jyou starts strangling him while rambling "Otogi! Don't even think about my sister!"

"Jyou I was just joking." He gets out while practically on the ground with his arm behind his back with Jyou holding to it.

They stop and look up as a few drops hit them Anzu sighs "It's raining again."

Yugi looks up at the clock noticing he's 10 minutes late "I'll see you guys later all right." He starts off again.

Anzu calls since the other two are busy "See ya Yugi." She notices a shadow disappear "Huh?"

Honda "What's up Anzu?"

She shakes her head "I thought I saw something, must be my imagination." They walk off home.

The shadow figure reappears and walks off the way Yugi took 'You will not get away this time Pharaoh this time it will be your permanent down fall'

**_--------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--The Game Shop--_**

Yugi gets in and locks the door behind him taking off his shoes "Grandpa, I'm home." He looks around noticing the lights off.

Yami appears right beside him /'Doesn't look like anyone's home yet'/

'Oh well, better get the shipment in before it gets soaked' he shrugs and goes to the alley out back where the drop off is while Yami follows and another shadow.

Yugi opens the box and looks at all the boosters after dragging it inside Yami looks down at them /'You know I sort of agree with Honda Jyou really could use some new cards'/

Yugi nods with a sly smile 'I know but you didn't hear me say that 'He turns around suddenly "Huh?" Yugi hears shuffling and turns around again.

"So we meet again Pharaoh." the figure appears behind him while a clawed hand goes to his throat.

"What?" He tries to get out of his grasp but the figure squeezes "Uhhhhh!" But Yugi manages to get away with only a huge scratch on his arm.

Yami comes out and kneels down to him /'Abiou? Are you all right'/

Yugi looks up blurrily from not getting much oxygen 'Hai' He looks back to his attacker and pales.

Yami looks back at him too /'Abiou what is it'/

Yugi looks at him shocked "Its the same guy from my dream." He loses consciousness right there.

Yami looks at him /'What?'/

He laughs mockingly "So you do not remember who you are? But you remember me I'm flattered."

**_--------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--45 minutes later--_**

Gramps walks in with Professor Hawkins "Yugi? Sorry we're late we got hung up at the museum." He looks around trying to find him.

Professor Hawkins looks around to "I don't think he is home yet."

He goes to the house part "That's strange he knows we were going to be here by 5 o'clock and its 5:49 and his things are right there."

They go to the back where Yugi last was Professor Hawkins notices something on the ground and bends down and touches it "What? Look at this." he hold up his hand.

Gramps looks at it "Is this blood?"

Professor Hawkins looks around and finds the part that was torn off from his cloths and looks down shocked "Yugi's blood."

"But if that's true--." He can't even finish his sentence and looks around wildly for Yugi.

Professor Hawkins follows the trail "Where is he? The blood trail just stops."

"No, how can this be."

**_---------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--The Temple of Sekhmet-  
Sekhmet (Lion Goddess of war said to be the other side of Bastet)_**

A woman sitting on an alter looks at her loyal servants while one by one they reply "Everything is going according to plan my Queen."

"The Pharaoh is captured, along with the thief, and priestess."

"The others will be here shortly."

She gets up and starts to walk to her captors "Excellent, do they have any idea who we are?"

"None what so ever."

She looks absolutely pleased "Leave."

"Yes, my Queen." They bow and leave the room.

She smiles even more when she looks at Yugi's cold limp form "Looks like your going to regain your memories earlier then expected Pharaoh."

She starts to laugh "hm hmm ha ha Ha Ha HA HA HA!"

**_--------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Game Shop--_**

Jyou steps in and knocks "Hello?" He notices the door unlocked "Thats strange." He walks in to see police officers everywhere. Jyou sees Professor Hawkins and Gramps "Gramps what's going on?"

Gamps looks at him still shocked "We don't know."

Arthur looks at him and then back to Jyou "Someone has taken Yugi."

"What?" Not sure he heard right.

The police officer comes up to them "There are others who have disappeared to."

Another comes up looks like his partner "They've been gone longer though so we don't know if it's the same."

The first one looks at them "There is no connection with the other people."

"Who are they?" Gramps looks at them.

He flips his notes and reads out loud "Ryou and Ishizu so far".

"Have they given a ransom note or anything?" The Jyou asks ready to help at a moments notice.

He shakes his head "Thats it no note or call."

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-fox125- What'cha think?

Yugi- What the hell I get abducted

Anzu- You get abducted cool

Sorceress-fox125- Not that type of abducted _WHACK_

Jyou- Do you think that knocked some sense into her?

Honda-(Shakes his head) Not likely

Sorceress-fox125-I'm going to write a sequel to this when I end it but that will be a long time from now though so don't worry and keep reviewing I love reviews since I don't get very many. Sigh

Jyou- Thats just sad

Sorceress-fox125- SHUT UP! _WHACK_ Why does everyone on here have to be mean to me. Huff


	6. Destiny 6: The Plan

Sorceress-fox125- I have some planned for this and I'm not very inspired by Inuyasha and Case Closed right now so be patient all right 

Jyou-What ever _WHACK_

**_Chapter 6: The Plan_**

**_--Temple Sekhmet--_**

Yugi wakes up slowly noticing Ishizu, and Ryou, and they were all tied up "Where are we?"

Yami kneels beside him /'Your guess is as good as mine Abiou'/

A Young lady steps out walking slowly towards them in Ancient Egyptian attire and golden blond hair swaying behind her but her face isn't all the way revealed "Hello, little Yugi."

"And you are?" Yugi asks looking around at the guards and statues.

She looks offended "I'm hurt. You remember my flunkies but not me 'nt nt' Shame on you. My name is Hathor." She smirks mockingly at them "I am the one who helped kill the Pharaoh 5,000 years ago."

Everyone looks at her shocked "Huh?"

"You see whenthe Pharaohbroke the puzzle the Pharaohsealed me away in a tablet and my father died." She looks at him coldly and then smiles "Oh don't worry I forgive him."

Bakura smirks /'Yep that sounds like the Pharaoh'/

'Bakura that's not helping.' Ryou Reprimanded him.

"You see your all going to be my personal army and I will be the most powerful ruler known to man." she smiles at them "Actually I plan on revivingtheir bodies and making them my servants."

Isizu tries to sit up but can for she is paralyzed and is having a hard time breathing "You-- you are despicable--- and how exactly--- are you going--- to do this?"

She smirks even more "The way they died 5,000 years ago it makes you weaker, but first I have to get rid of some unwanted guests." they all glare at her as the guards come up to her "Now lets get on with it shall we? I won't be able to brake your will, but I will when the time is right." she smirks and drags them away.

**_-----------------------------------------_**

**_--Game Shop--_**

Jyou looks helplessly at all his friends "Gramps what are we going to do?"

Honda nods in agreement "Yeah, we have to find Yugi."

"We don't even know where to look." Professor Hawkins sighs.

"I think I have a good idea where." A voice comes out of know where. A shady figure standing in the door way.

They look towards the door where the shady character is "Who are you!" they all ask.

The figure walks in "I'm someone who can lead you to them."

Jyou steps up and looks at Professor Hawkins and Gramps they look reluctant to leave, but does what they are told "It's sort of a private matter." They nod and leave.

Everyone turns back to the robed figure "They're in the Shadow Realm."

"No one can go into the Shadow Realm and I don't even believe in that stuff." Honda looks at him as if he nuts.

"No, they can with the Sennium, items and they have all ready tried to go after me." He says looking around for any sign of them.

Jyou looks at him suspiciously "Why?"

He looks at all of them "I am the guardian of the items until the Pharaoh reclaims that duty."

Honda looks at him strangely "Wow, we have someone who thinks he's a soldier."

"Honda!" Anzu says warningly along with Jyou.

He looks back at them "What! I think he's nuts."

"After all we've seen." Jyou chips in.

"Any way of getting there?" Anzu says changing the subject.

"I have two Sennium items; one was stolen, but the Key." He says in his monotone voice.

Jyou nods "All right looks like we are off to the Shadow Realm."

"Yeah!" everyone says at the same time.

"For Yugi?" Jyou asks.

"For Yugi."

"All right lets go." They head off to the back where Yugi disappeared.

**_--------------------------------_**

**_--Sekhmet Temple--_**

Hathor smirks "Looks like the games afoot and they are bringing the rest of the Sennium items to me."

Two men are at her feet speak at last "Indeed shall we go greet them."

She looks to the side and shakes her head "No I think I'll try out a couple of my secret weapons Bakura? Isis?"

They appear "Yes, my Queen?"

"Go greet our guests." They smile an leave she turns to a dark figure at her side tied up. "Don't worry Atemu you will get your turn along with the rest of you." She says as the others fade into darkness.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-fox125-I'm getting caught up into this what can I say

Anzu- You could put me in it more

Sorceress-fox125-not going to happen


	7. Destiny 7: The Shadow Realm

Sorceress-Hey everyone I worked on my 6 week project lately so I really didn't get a chance to update last weekend. 

Mai-Who are you kidding you have all these stories already told and you don't even post them.

Sorceress-You didn't hear that well any way here is the story

Mai-Did I hit a soar spot? _WHACK_

Jyou- Don't mind them.

Honda-Chick fight _WHACK_

Yami-No chick fight.

Yugi-Thanks for the reviews. Keep it coming.

**_Chapter 7: The Shadow Realm_**

They walk out to the back when Anzu realizes that they don't even know his name "And who are you?"

He bows "Excuse my rudeness, my name is Shadi."

"All right, we have to get to the Shadow Realm, but we don't know how." Honda says crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

Shadi nods "And we don't know which part."

"There are PARTS!" Jyou says in disbelief while Shadi looks deep in thought.

"But I think we need Seto Kiaba here with us." He turn to the others.

"K-Kiaba? Why?" Anzu stutters.

"They will be after him too." Shadi says look up at the dark figures in the alley way.

"I guess." Honda says with a smirk on his face.

Jyou looks at him in disgust "Speak for yourself, I have to work with him on a project and want to spend as little of time as possible with him."

"Where is Seto Kiaba anyways?" Shadi looks at them all confused.

"Mr. President of the CEO sits up in his castle most of the time." Jyou says looking pretty much like he ate a bad piece of pizza.

"Then we should go." He says matter of factly.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouts thinking he wasn't serious, at least hopping he wasn't.

"Huh?" Shadi looks up at the ceiling surprised.

"Shadi?" Anzu asks worriedly.

"Hold on a minute." He says walking upstairs with the others following after him.

"Where are you going?" Jyou wonders curiously.

"I sense an item near by." He says scanning the place before stopping in front of a room.

"This is Yugi's room?" Honda asks the others since he hasn't actually been in his room, the others nod.

Shadi smirks to him self as he says "How clever of you Yugi."

"What do you mean?" Jyou looks at him questioningly.

They walk in while Shadi senses around for magic "Yugi has the items that he has collected in a safe spot where even I can't locate them."

Anzu comes up from behind him "So do we need them?"

Shadi pauses once before moving on "Yes." he continues searching in his room before stopping once more "There." He points down in front of the window by the balcany (Probably doesn't have one but in my story they do.)

He feels around and Jyou looks down as something comes up "A lose floor board?

They look down and gasp "And the Egyptian god cards."

"Why would Yugi leave them here?" Jyou looks around.

"He knew something was going to happen to him so he left the cards and the Sennium Rod, and eye." Shadi says almost in wonderment.

"And the others?" Anzu looks down even further.

"They were probably already located but these are the most deadly." He looks down at all five precious objects.

"Daijobuloke?" Honda asks starting to understand.

Shadi smirks to him them even more "If I didn't say it before my opinion on his intelligence is going far beyond anyone I've ever met."

Jyou smiles sadly "Hai, Yugi's something else all right."

"Now to convince Kiaba." Honda says while everyone looks at Jyou.

"Nani?" Jyou looks everyone staring at him.

"Jyou?" Anzu starts.

"NOOO WAY! Absolutely NOT!" He practically screams.

"He's your partner." Honda smirks.

"Ughhh." he says with a look of disgust on his face 'It's so easy to have a conversation come back and bite ya.'

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_--Kiaba Corporation--_**

Kiaba looks up from his laptop "What do you want? Just because we work on a project together doesn't mean you can come see me when ever you feel like it."

Jyou looks around hesitant he sighs 'If it will help Yug I'll do anything,' "Kiaba I-I--I need your help."

"What does the mut want me to help him with a leash?" He says with a smirk.

He glares daggers at Kiaba "Yugi's in trouble and apparently so are you."

"No."

"But--," Jyou doesn't get to finish his comment before Kiaba to cut him off.

"What do I owe him?" He raises an eyebrow.

"A lot." he says hotly 'don't yell, don't yell no matter how much he pisses you off.'

"No,"

Jyou sighs in frustration before getting an idea in his head "If Mokuba was in Yugi's position you wouldn't let anything stand in your way."

Kiaba glares at him "That's different Mokuba is my little brother Yugi's not."

Jyou looks at him with genuine worry "Yugi is a brother to me."

Kiaba sighs and closes his eyes and asks "You won't leave me alone will you?"

Jyou smirks "No."

Kiaba throws his hands up in exaggeration "Fine."

"Lets go." Jyou and Kiaba begin to walk out before they hear Mokuba.

"Where are you going Nii-san?" He says rubbing his eyes.

"Your not coming along this time." He says with a 'Your going to listen to me no matter what' look.

"Where?" He says just as stubbornly.

"I'm going to go help Yugi get him self out of trouble." He smirks while Jyou starts to blow steam.

He nods "All right."

**_----------------------------------_**

**_--Game Shop--_**

Kiaba looks at everyone in disgust "Now that the Scooby Gang is all here."

"What's the plan?" Jyou intercepts before Kiaba can say anything mean.

Shadi closes his eyes and concentrates "I will use my Sennium Key." He opens them and shadow surround them as stairs begin to materialize.

"Wow, that's something you don't see everyday." Honda says impressed as they walk down looking around.

"The key will hopefully show us where the other Sennium items are." Shadi turns and starts off.

"I thought the Ring could only do that?" Anzu says catching up to him.

Shadi looks at her and laughs nervously "Well it's sort of like the ring."

"All right so where is it pointing?" Jyou says already getting a headache.

He sets it down on the ground and it glows and points the the right "The right."

"Wow!" Anzu looks on in amazement.

"A Black Desert so original." Jyou looks to and smirks.

Suddenly they hear a loud hissing noise from behind them "Sssssss."

Honda turns around "That don't sound good."

"What is that?" Anzu watches as a big lump of sand comes her way and emerge as a cobra with giant golden wings.

A girl comes up from behind the snake with golden hair and blue eyes the sparkle and a beautiful gown made of a light blue cloth just like the Egyptians used to wear Honda smirks "Hello."

Anzu looks at her "You are?"

She bows "My name is Kari."

Kiaba looks her up and down "What are you?

She smirks "I was barrowed."

Jyou look at them asking a question to all of them as who she is they all shake their head "Uhhh, I don't think anyone knows of you ."

She smiles and shakes her head "I was someone else's dream," She turns back to the snake "And this is Goddess Wadjet I am borrowed from a dream to speak for her."

Shadi comes up from behind silent from the exchange of words "Can't she speak for her self?"

She laughs "She could but she would kill you with her voice."

Honda laughs nervously "Uhhh, never mind."

Her features darken along with Wadjet's "What are you doing on my plain?"

Jyou comes up to them while Shadi tries to reassure them "We come seeking someone who is not supposed to be here."

Realization suddenly hits her "Ahh, you mean Hathor."

"Hathor?" They all ask.

"She is a dark priestess, daughter of Zork."

"He escaped and still lived before Yugi came in contact with him."

"Do you think you cold show us the way?" Honda asks.

"Yes, but on one condition." She smiles and holds up a finger.

"Condition?" Jyou asks.

"You will have to duel me." She points to her next challenge.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-What do ya think my best yet or what? You really didn't think I was going to tell you who she challenges did ya?

Mia-Yeah right

Yugi-I think it was even better then the other ones with Inuyasha

Inuyasha-Hey _WHACK_

Sango-Your not in this story

Yami-That was strange

Sorceress-review I know its a little long but what can I say the muse is close by


	8. Destiny 8: The Tests?

Sorceress-Welcome back the deadliest game in history I think 

Anzu-Can you say--Nerd

Sorceress-My passion is Egypt if anyone is a nerd its you

Yugi-Got to agree with you there

Yami-Yes, but you didn't hear it from me

Jyou-Don't mind the arguing enjoy.

**_Chapter 8: The Tests_**

Kari point to Jyou "You will be my next challenge."

"Me?" He looks around surprised.

She smirks like Wadjet with her deadly game "Hai, you Jyou."

"What happens if he loses?" Kiaba comes up from behind.

"Wadjet will kill him along with the rest of you." She reply's calmly.

He laughs nervously and turns back to him "Mutt, you better not lose."

Shadi looks at them all "It is not up to him to decide if he wins or loses."

"Wadjet is the protector of the Pharaoh's treasures." Wadjet comes next to her and transfers a card in her hand and burrows under ground.

Honda looks around "But the Pharaoh is not here."

She laughs mockingly "Oh he is and Wadjet is wanting to know if you can protect him in place of Mahaado since he failed so long ago."

"Why does she need to know this?" Jyou asks skeptical.

"The Pharaoh is very important in this realm and he needs protection from the dark forces such as Hathor." She says closing her eyes reliving a horrible memory.

"Who is the Pharaoh?" Anzu asks getting even more confused by the minute.

"You didn't tell? Shame on you Shadi." She shakes her head smirking and laughing all the while.

"What do you mean by that?" Jyou asks while they look at him.

He looks down not meeting her eyes "You are not meant to know."

Kari smirks all the while she turns her head to Jyou 'You Jyou were the Pharaoh's bodyguard in ancient times and now we want to see if you can still handle the job.'

"What do you mean?" He looks at her confused.

"What are you talking about Jyou?" Honda says backing away slowly.

"Yeah?" Anzu looks at him worried.

She smirks at their reaction even more then before 'I can hear your thoughts the Pharoah as we call him, and to us he still is the one who saved Egypt and the Shadow Realm,' She looks at him and then the others 'You are not allowed to say anything you have been sworn to not to tell,'

Jyou nods "All right lets get the show on the road."

"There will be tests for each of you I am better known as Kar." She bows to them.

"I know her she's really good with Duel Monsters." Anzu says remembering her old cheerleading friend " She was in the regionals and everything".

She says drawing a card "All right we will draw three cards and see which attack points are higher 2 out of 3 wins."

"How does this determine anything?" Shadi finally speaks.

She turns towards him "It determines if the gods favor him." She smiles even brighter "Since you have three Egyptian God Cards you will put in one and I will put in my Egyptian Goddess Card Wadjet 4000/4000 just so there is no limits on the game."

Jyou turns back to the forgotten items "All right which one should I chose?"

"They're Yugi's so?" Honda looks them over.

"All right I chose--," He closes his eyes and mixes them up.

Anzu roles her eyes "Oh that's original."

"(Tell me on the reviews if you want me to write a whole duel because I really don't feel like writing one in here the cards will help them so don't get confused there)

"'Oh please oh please be a good card," Jyou thinks nervously biting his lip while he puts the face down card in his deck and shuffling it.

She holds her card out for all to see "I draw the card Gemini Elf 1900/1800."

"I-I draw Flame Swordsman 1800/1600 !" Jyou looks on in relief.

She nods "Next I draw, Harpy's Brother 1800/600."

He draws and looks up surprised "I have the Time Wizard 500/400? Uhh?"

She frowns "You win this round." She growls to her-self 'I would of never guessed the Pharaoh would favor this mut, but does the gods?'

"Huh?" He looks up even more confused.

You can activate its special ability dimwit."

"Oh, I never knew that." He says while he draws again "Alright I draw the Red-eyes Black Dragon 2400/2000."

She smirks and draws "I draw Roc From The Valley Of Haze 2400/1400."

Anzu looks to each of them "So its a draw?"

"Now what?" Jyou says smirking.

"Sudden death." She smirks and draws "I play Wadjet 4000/4000."

"Nani!" Every one shouts.

"To beat that he would have to draw one of the god cards." Shadi says looking over to him.

Jyou looks back at his friends and gulps 'I don't think I'll be able to beat that and it has to be the god card I picked what ever one that is it now or never' He sighs and draws "I draw...no way...The Winged Dragon of Ra."

"Nani?" Everyone shouts.

Kar shakes her head "The god Ra chose you to be his protector why? I don't know?"

"I have to agree with you there." Anzu says broadly.

"Hey!" Jyou yells with a vein popping out of his forehead.

"But now I leave you." She bows again and takes a step back from the group and starts walking away.

"But what about leading us?" Anzu asks before she can get far.

Kar turns back to them and shakes her head "I was never meant to lead you but I will give you a guide Nisha?"

Anzu looks on getting grossed out "Wow, another snake."

"She will lead you to the Temple but there will be other tests for the rest of you not so easy." She turns and leaves in a gust of sand.

**_-----------------------------------------_**

**_--Sekhmet Temple--_**

Yami looks at Yugi sitting down looking out their cell window "What will we do?"

"Hope that no one will come after us." Yugi says looking over to his other half.

"No, I mean why didn't she use mind control on us?" Yami walks over and sits down next to his Hikari.

Yugi looks at him amused "Do you really want to know?"

Yami looks back at him and gets his point "I guess its better not to ask."

They stay silent for a few moment until Yugi speaks almost hesitant "So what do you think will become of us?"

"Die most likely." Yami says sadly.

Yugi glares at him "Your the most pessimistic person I've ever met Yami." He sighs and turns back to the window.

Yami smiles a sad smile "If not, and we live through this we will probably have to find a way to join souls."

"Why?" Yugi asks almost afraid if saying it would make it true.

"Yugi its the way it must be those dreams must be memories." Yami replies not looking at him.

Yugi puts his head down on his arms and practically whispers "I guess."

Yami looks at him noticing he made him even more depressed tries to cheer him up "As long as we are together does it really matter?"

Yugi looks at him pleadingly "But--,"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence before Yami finishes it for him "It's not the same."

"Hai,"

"Don't worry it will probably fade I hope," He looks at him and smiles 'I'm only guessing just leave it for now Abiou'

Yugi reluctantly nods his head "All right,"

Yami notices Yugi's eyes dropping "I'll keep watch and wake you if something comes up." He nods again and falls asleep on the ground.

**_----------------------------------------------_**

**_--Black Desert--_**

"Are we there yet?" Jyou asks getting tired while everyone groans.

Anzu stops and turns to glare at him "Jyou that's the fifth time you asked us that in the last minute."

Jyou looks at her sheepishly "Sorry, it's just it was tiring."

"What drawing a card?" Honda asks even more annoyed then her.

"Lets go you don't want to be left in the sand for more then a few minutes." Shadi says pushing them ahead.

They look at each other and ask "Why?"

"It will sweep you up." He says matter of factly.

"Uhh, guys what's that?" Honda asks squinting to look off in the distance and there it is the Temple and two something's rather coming toward them.

Shadi looks at them to and ask "Ryou? Ishizu?"

"Its good to see you." Jyou says not realizing the danger "Are you ok?"

Ryou looks up at him with crimson eyes "Now you must die." He lunges for him missing by only a hair.

"What?" Honda dodges Ishizu's attacks.

"Watch out!" Anzu says looking at the two in trouble.

"Scatter!" Shadi says as he blocks and moves away from them.

"Come on Ryou I don't want to do this." Honda says dodging another attack from him.

Ryou smirks just like a certain tomb robber "Oh really I like to see you try?"

"You asked for it." Honda pushes to the ground and pins him but in a last minute gesture is flung to the ground him self.

Anzu looks at it all and notices them trying to gang up on a certain someone "Jyou!"

Jyou looks at her and gets hit and slams into the ground "What?"

"Behind you!" Shadi says pointing.

"Huuuuh?" He turns around and notices two figures above him with swords raised, he closes his eyes waiting for the sword to come down and pierce his skin.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-You are such a friendship bitch

Anzu-Whatch your mouth

Sorceress-You _WHACK_

Sorceress-I know cliffy but hey got to keep you on your toes.

Everyone-Right

Sorceress-Don't start everyone at school thinks I'm starting to become violent

Yami-Can't imagine why

Jyou-Indeed

Sorceress-Shut up


	9. Destiny 9: Breakout of Jail Free NOT

Sorceress-Hey everyone enjoying my stories oh that's so sweet.

Jyou-Yeah and killing me off is going to be Ok.

Sorceress-Your not going to get killed off so just don't start

Kiaba-Did you notice you are often scary at the beginning of a Chapter

Sorceress-A lot of people say I'm scary so I'm used to it anyway keep reviewing everyone and enjoy the chapters.

**_Chapter 9: Breakout of Jail Free Not_**

**_--Outside Sekhmet--_**

Jyou notices nothing hurting and slowly opens his eyes when he hears Kiaba's voice. "Watch out mutt or your going to get your self killed." He throws him while Honda holds them both.

Jyou sighs in relief "You watch it."

Shadi comes over to them quickly making sure they were not hurt he glares slightly at them "Now hit them over the head." He snaps harshly at them.

"Oh Umm--all right." Honda looks away blushing forgetting that they could knock them unconscious so they wouldn't hurt themselves or others as he does what he was told.

Jyou and Kiaba come up quickly seeing the extent of the damage that their friends had done to them "So what's wrong with them?" Jyou asks confused.

Shadi narrows his eyes as he steps closer to them, noticing something connected to the back of their necks he pulls it off quickly inspecting it carefully "A Controlling device with Shadow Magick so it can go long distances villains these days."

"Well?" Anzu asks to know more.

Shadi just looks at them impassively taking the other device off of Ishizu and throws them, turning back to them he inspects them once more before making up his mind "When they wake up they should be as good as new."

"Good." They all sigh in relief.

Honda looks over to them when he hears a groan "I think they are waking up."

"How do ya feel?" Jyou asks while helping them stand.

"Like I got hit in the back of the head with a bloody board." Ryou says rubbing his head. (I wonder who did that?)

"Uhhhh." They look at each other.

Ryou looks around getting his bearings "Where's Yugi?"

Jyou looks at him "What? You saw Yug?"

"Is he all right?" Anzu asks.

Ishizu sighs "He's fine. Yugi's like a pet to her that she likes to keep locked up."

"What?" They look at her absolutely mortified.

"Don't worry nothing bad has happened to him." Ryou says trying to reassure his friends.

"Beside the cuts and bruises he got him self when he was thrown in his cage." Ishizu says with a look of proud ness on her face.

"What?" Shadi looks at her with a raised eyebrow.

Ryou and her laugh Ryou speaks now "He back talked them quite a bit actually, when they were throwing him in the cage he got a real nasty bump on his head for those remarks."

"Defiant to the very end." Shadi says with a small smile.

"So what's it like in there?" Kiaba asks trying to get a plan at rescuing Yugi. 'Why do I even care?' he thinks to himself.

Ishizu looks at him "Very well guarded almost one at every corner."

"Well we will just have to sneak in then." Kiaba says with a sly smirk.

"How can we do that with all the guards Money bags?" Jyou asks him sarcastically as Kiaba smirks at him.

**_--------------------------------_**

**_--Sekhmet Entrance--_**

"Have you got the prisoners?" One of the guards ask.

"Yes, they are knocked out for now." Ryou lets Bakura take over and he smirks with two Duel Monsters holding on to the unconscious figures as Ishizu looks on impassively.

"And the Sennium items?" They ask looking them over.

"Right here." Bakura pats a bag.

The guards smirk at each other stepping a side "Good the Queen will be pleased." They let him pass.

Jyou and the others jump down "Well so far so good."

Jyou looks at Ishizu and Ryou "Where is his cell?"

"There." Bakura points off to the right and start running toward it.

Jyou asks quietly not very certain "Yugi?"

Yugi picks his head up at the sound of the voice "Jyou, Honda, Anzu, Shadi, and Kiaba?"

"Very funny." Kiaba says sarcastically trying to unlock it.

"Never mind that where are the Sennium items?" Shadi asks.

"The others are in a vault near her chambers." Yugi points to a pair of silver door.

"And the key to yours?" Ishizu asks.

"Over there." Yugi points across the hall.

"All right go get them while we will release Yugi." Kiaba says to Ishizu and Shadi.

"Right." They head off towards the door.

"So are you ready to get out of this place?" Kiaba asks with a smirk.

"You better believe it." Yugi says practically jumping out once it was open as Kiaba looks on clearly amused.

"It's good to have you back Yug." Jyou gives him a hug as well as Honda, Ryou, and Anzu.

"Lets get out of here." He says.

"Here are your cards." Kiaba hands him his belt.

"Arigato." He puts it on while Kiaba smirks.

"All right we have everything lets get out of here." They jump at the sound of Ishizu's voice but calm down as soon as they realize who it is.

Jyou grumbles about weird ladies and not being heard as Anzu smacks him in the back of the head "Hai." Yugi says as they run off to the direction they came from.

"Where are we going?" Yugi asks finally as they pass another ten cells just like the ones he was in,

"There." Shadi points up ahead.

"What!" Anzu exclaims as she sees who's blocking the entrance as they stop abruptly.

Hathor shakes her head "You actually thought you could get away with stealing my Sennium items?"

"Yeah." Bakura says with his smug attitude.

"Get them." Hathor yells getting angry now as duel monsters appear in front of them blocking their path.

They take a right to a balcony over fifty feet high as they all look down helplessly "Where are we going to run now?" Honda asks glaring daggers at Shadi.

He was about to reply before the floor beings to crack "Watch out!" Ishizu yells to them as the floor collapses around them and they slip into the portals in the waiting depths of a cliff.

"Yugi! Kiaba! Ryou!" Jyou watches on with Shadi and Ishizu trying to grab their hands but failing while they fall in a portal and disappear in a blink on an eye.

"Anzu! Honda!" Jyou watches helplessly while his best friends fall in portals before they get sucked in to a different one.

"Ahhhh!" Jyou and Shadi fall into another portal with Ishizu trailing behind.

"This should be interesting they are all split up lets see how they handle the Shadow Realm alone." She says thinking to her self.

He raises his head at the comment "My Queen do you think it wise?"

"You dare question me?" She snaps back at them.

They bow their heads even more "No my Lady."

"That's what I thought." She turns around on her heels.

They look at each other and then back at her "What should we do then?"

"Stay out of it while I watch what happens." Hathor says with a smirk.

"Are you sure my Lady?" They ask her with bowed heads.

"Hai." She says simply.

"Very well." The nod and leave.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Its getting late so yawn

Jyou-How dare you

Anzu-Yeah

Yugi-What ever

Yami-Hey! Why wasn't I in this

Sorceress-I decided to be mean The next 5 chapters will be tests on the all mighty heroes if you don't like it then skip ahead to chapter 14 but I suggest you read them if I do say my self its quite good well except the one with Anzu and Honda but the others are good and I will update them fast because I'm sure not all of you want to read this babble so wait 2 or 3 days to get on with the story


	10. Destiny 10: Chaos and Disorder

Sorceress-Hello again so nice to talk to you again I'm starting to write these things in advance so if some of the commentary up here doesn't make sense that's why.

Yugi-Like it ever does?

Sorceress-You maybe my favorite character but I'm not a kind of person to take that into account

Yugi-Eh ehe ehe.

Yami-Better watch what you say to her

Jyou-I think we all do

Mai-Of coarse unless you want to see another cat fight

Sorceress- Cahhhhhhh

**_Chapter 10: Chaos and Disorder_**

Bakura is standing out towards the open sand practically screaming '/Why did I have to be stuck with the Pharaoh/'

Kiaba looks on with a vein twitching "Is it me or is he starting to get on everyone's nerves?" He says turning back to his other traveling companion he raises an eyebrow and thinks to him self 'Huh? Are you getting taller or is it my imagination?'

Yugi sighs "Oh, how true."

Yami comes out beside them /'Indeed'/

/'Why? Oh why/'

"Bakura now isn't the time." Yugi yells at him getting irritated.

Kiaba looks over to them noticing him bending down banging his head "Is he all right?" he asks wondering if the thief was finally going psychotic or what.

Ryou stands up and smiles an apologetic smile at them "Oh sorry, just had to fight with Bakura for a minute there," He stops and looks around "Any ideas as where we are going?"

"The Shadow Realm sent us here for a reason and we probably won't leave until we accomplish it." Yugi snaps at him.

Bakura glares at him and Yami glares at him as well as Kiaba clears his throat "Well, when I was with the Scooby Gang some strange girl said we would be given tests." he says leaning back with a eye open 'Ryou looks different too how odd.'

"Oh how fun." Ryou says sarcasticly.

Yugi gives him an exaggerated look "Ryou?" Yugi scolds as Yami and Bakura look on amused.

Ryou shrugs as why he said that "Bakura is a bad influence." he looks around noticing nothing but sand "Any ideas as to where we should go?"

'/Wonder around endlessly until we find an exit or the Pharaoh goes insane wouldn't help by chance/' Bakura asks innocently in his transparent form.

/'Shut up Tomb Robber'/ Yami growls at him.

/'I'm hurt you don't even use my name/' Bakura feigns being hurt in the chest staggering.

/'Like you use mine?'/ Yami rolls his eyes.

Kiaba's vein starts to twitch more "I have a suggestion how about we lock you two in a room until you get along."

Ryou looks to the two arguing "Kiaba that doesn't sound like such a bad idea."

"Indeed." Yugi looks back at them.

Yami throws his hands in the air and stalks towards Yugi /'Fine, I will not talk to him'/

'/And I will not talk to him/' Bakura says walking over to Ryou.

Yugi sighs "This is going to be very a long trip."

"Well at least we can actually stay out of her grasp." Ryou says trying to lighten the mood.

"Who is 'her' any way?" Kiaba asks while they walk down a dune.

"Her name is Hathor." Ryou sighs.

"How intresting?" Kiaba says in a board voice.

Yugi thinks for a moment "Isn't that the cow goddess in Egypt?" They burst out laughing.

/'I think we should get going .'/ Yami says disappearing in the puzzel while Bakura does the same.

"Uhhh, which way?" Ryou asks with a fork in the road with a temple at each end but Kiaba didn't see the rock in the sand and tripped falling down the dune.

"Kiaba are you all right?" Kiaba pushes Yugi's hand away and stands up on his own.

Kiaba sighs "We need a guide."

"Hello, Hello." A guy pops up from thin air kicking out dirt from his ears.

Yugi looks around at the man with the head of a ant-eater next to the other man "Who are you?"

He smiles and mockingly bows "I am the speaker of Seth the god of chaos."

"And?" Kiaba asks unimpressed.

"I am here to test you Seto Kiaba." He smirks.

That got Kiaba's attention "In what? Who are you?"

"If you can beat me in a game of coarse and who I am is Tomo." he says thinking to himself.

"How fun." he says sarcastically.

"We question if you can control Obelisk the Tormentor and we want to know if you can wield it." Tomo jumps up and on to flat ground.

"I see." Ryou looks at him strangely.

"Slifer the Sky Dragon is the most powerful of the god cards." Tomo says wagging a finger at him reading his mind.

"Damn." Kiaba curses to himself 'Why does Yugi always have the good cards.'

'/Good luck Kiaba boy/' Bakura says laughing inside the ring.

"Shut up." Kiaba mutters to himself as he jumps on to the platform.

"What does he have to do?" Yugi asks at the side line.

Tomo thinks to himself for a moment before shrugging "Why I don't know," he turns to Kiaba for a moment "I don't suppose stand on your head as long as you can will work will it?"

"Not what I had in mind." Kiaba says to him 'Why would Yugi care as what I have to do?' he thinks to himself.

"I was only Joking we will play a game with monsters to see who can stand out the longest at summoning them." Tomo says jumping around in excitement.

"All right I guess." Kiaba says not sure what he is getting himself into.

"All right I summon Beaver Warrior." Tomo summons with out a sweat.

Kiaba draws a card "Hadji the dark clown." cuts the warrior in half.

Tomo pouts for a moment before "Water Omolics." Drowns it.

"Sword Stalker." Kiaba begins to pant while he destroys Water Omolics 'Whats going on? I this supposed to happen in the Shadow Realm? Yugi kinda looks worried but I don't care.'

"Kiaba boy are you sure you can hold out in the shadow realm especially with Panther Warrior." Tomo draws a card and smirks not even out of breath.

Kiaba catches his breath for a moment "Yes, Blue Eyes beat that." He smirks at him.

Tomo huffs "Fine I summon Queen of the Lunar."

"I have to summon another one." He says to himself urging himself to go on.

Tomo crosses his arms "Give up Kiaba."

"No." he starts panting even more 'Why am I pushing people away?'

"You can't stand much more of this and if you don't your soul will be shredded." Yugi says worried he looks down at him.

Kiaba closes his eyes 'I guess I was always jealous of him just didn't realize it and him being my friend, my only friend,'

"Kiaba you can't do it." Ryou pitches in.

Tomo waits patiently as Kiaba looks on "I-I I surrender." he stutters out of breath while thinking 'I will make it up to you Yugi.'

Tomo smirks "Good."

Kiaba's eyes snap open "Good?"

"I wanted him to surrender and you passed." Tomo smirks his impish smirk.

"Say what?" Kiaba yells.

"He wanted you to learn humity." Yugi says looking at Tomo who nods.

"I'm going to kill you." Kiaba jumps to grab him but falls while Yugi holds him back.

Tomo jumps up and out of harms way as he looks at his wrist where a watch usually would be "Uhh, look at the time toddles."

"That guy was wierd." Ryou says looking the way he ran off to.

"Oh and before I go." Tomo pops up from no where and scares them half to death while Kiaba and Yugi fall to the ground.

"Don't do that." Ryou says trying to get his heart rate under control.

"I was supposed to give you this." he hands Ryou a card and looks at Kiaba "Everyone has something to learn so yours was designed from your cards."

Ryou gasps in surprise while Yugi helps Kiaba sit up with out collapsing "It's a card or a map of this bloody hell." He looks up and he's gone. "Uhhh," he sweat drops.

Kiaba looks at his companion and says so no one can hear "Arigatio Yugi."

Yugi looks over to him "Did you say something Kiaba?"

"Please both of you call me Seto." He says looking at them.

"Seto?" Ryou repeats.

Seto laughs a sad laugh "I have a feeling we will be traveling together for a long time so call me Seto."

"All right." Yugi nods in acceptance.

"That will work." Ryou says trying to wake up Bakura.

"Now excuse me while I go to sleep." He falls back to the ground.

"Seto?" Yugi asks while they all burst out laughing because the two spirits came out just in time to witness it.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress- A history lesson never hurt anyone I'll have a quiz at the end of all the tests just for fun and guess what Anzu you fail. I'm not sure but in the sequel we will have some romance and I will probably have it with one of my own characters but I'm not sure Yugi might be with Anzu.

Anzu-What?

Jyou-How can she fail when she hasn't taken the test yet

Sorceress-I don't know but she does.

Yugi-Someone save us


	11. Destiny 11: Self Knowing

Sorceress-Hello anyone reading this? Any way I got no reviews last time so review and tell me if my next one should be Yugi/Anzu or not!

Yami-And what would that be?

Sorceress-You are so lucky you and Yugi are my favorite characters along with Mai

Mai-I am? Now I do feel bad

Sorceress-Oh don't get all mushy on me

**_Chapter 11: Self Knowing_**

"Any ideas as where the others are in this death trap?" Jyou says looking over a hill but nothing but sand in each and every direction.

Ishizu comes up to him "Jyou, you shouldn't be so negative."

"It's true." He states nodding his head in agreement to him-self.

"Hai, but it's only that way because you are negative." Shadi comes up to them with a look of frustration.

Jyou looks at him blankly "Your starting to talk in circles."

Ishizu seems to be having a battle within her self before asking them "Which way are we going?"

Shadi looks up and off into the distance to a tiny speak of black "Since we have not had our tests, we will not be able to leave just yet."

"Tests?" Ishizu asks clearly surprised.

"We will have to pass tests." Shadi explains what Kari had told him when he first got here.

"What about him?" She asks finally understanding.

"I already passed." Jyou puffs out his chest clearly proud what he had done.

"He had one of the easy ones." Shadi replied with a hint of amusement in his tone.

Ishizu thinks for a moment then replying sarcastically "Hmmm, I would guess to civilization would be the best road."

"We are in the middle of nowhere!" Jyous says exaggeratedly.

"Look again." Ishizu smirks at the look on her face.

"What the--?" Jyou looks stunned unable to close his hanging mouth.

Shadi closes it with an audible 'click' "A town only the trained eye of a guardian can see, clever."

Ishizu blushes "I learned from Yugi."

"Yugi taught you how to see?" Shadi asks surprised since he didn't teach anyone how to do so and with Yugi no one to teach him.

"Yes, I never used to be able to let other people see." Ishizu says while walking down a steep dune.

Jyou comes up from behind her fast then slows down in step with her noticing something glinting around her neck "When did Yugi give that back to you?"

Ishizu smirks at him "When he thought I would need it I'm not sure what that meant though." Ishizu trying to recall that memory.

"Hai, he always was very selfless." Shadi says looking off into the distance.

"No kidding." Jyou says.

"You are lucky to have such a friend." Ishizu says looking over to him.

"I know Yug's one of a kind." Jyou says proudly.

Shadi nods in agreement "Indeed."

Jyou starts fanning himself "Look a cave."

Ishizu laughs softly "We need to get into the shade or we won't be able to go anywhere."

Jyou runs ahead and sits down in the shade with a sigh of relief "Much better." Jyou lays back and looks at the cave until he feels something shift "Is it me or is the ground starting to crumble?"

Ishizu looks down and gasps "It is."

Shadi looks down as well "Move!"

They try to get out in time but they don't have enough time and is sucked down a tunnel "Ahhhhhh!"

They stop falling after a few minutes landing on something soft so they get up and look for a way out Jyou looks up "Now will you look at that."

Ishizu does too "We won't be getting up there."

"Hai." Shadi looks around again.

"Hello?" A girl says walking up to them in a slightly strange attire.

"Who might you be?" Shadi asks with a look of mistrust.

"My name is Sahra." She bows and smiles brightly.

"And what are you doing down here?" Jyou says even more confused

"I am the speaker of Isis the goddess of magick and healing." She bows again but when she does so a lady appears with golden-wings connected to her arms.

"And what might you want?" Shadi asks even more mistrusting then before.

"A test if you will?" She smiles.

"Me, I presume?" Ishizu says walking up.

"You are correct." She steps out of her shoes.

"What must I do?" Ishizu asks while doing the same thing.

"We will have a little race of balance and agility." She says motioning towards a entrance when they enter they are surrounded by beams of ice floating in the air twirling going all the way up. "We will race to the top." She points upward.

"Do we have to as well?" Jyou says skeptical of going on beams of ice.

She laughs "No, of coarse not. You can walk up to the top if you like and we will meet you there."

"All right good luck Ishizu." Jyou says walking towards the stairs when they reach there they hear "Jyou watch where you are stepping the steps are made of ice." Then they hear "Relax, I know what I'm doing." slip CRASH "I told you."

Ishizu and Sahra turn back to each other and Sahra explains the rules "We will each use a card to help us."

She nods "Verry well."

Sahra grins wickidly "But be careful you don't want to slip after all molten lava is under it." She pulls out her deck "Now chose your cards mine will be Harpy Lady Girl,."

She nods and pulls hers out as well "I will chose All Seeing Goddess."

Sahra raises an eyebrow at the last one "Very wise of you." She turn back to the ice "Lets begin."

**_-------------------------------------_**

**_--Up Above--_**

Jyou looks down at them picking there cards "Why did they take their shoes off won't they freeze?"

"They are accustomed to it." He says simply.

They stay quiet a few minutes before Jyou tries to make a weak conversation as well "Why are we getting all these tests anyway?"

"To make sure we can still stay in the Pharaoh's court." Shadi replies surprised he could sound so casual.

"What if the Pharoah loses?" Jyou asks.

"He won't I assure you. He's not the one being tested." He says looking back down.

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_--Down Below--_**

"Lets begin shall we have each one life at which we cross." She jumps on an ice beam and starts walking up quickly.

Ishizu follows behind slowly before getting the hang of it "Uhhh?"

"Careful it's slippery." She chuckles mockingly.

"Master what shall I do?" All Seeing Goddess asks coming up to her.

She hears a scream and looks up as the beam cracks in half "Ahhhh!"

Ishizu looks on "Never knew the expert could slip."

She was caught by her card and sets her back down "Thank you Harpy Lady." She smirks up at the Ishizu "You can have your monsters do the falling for you."

Ishizu glares at her "All right then I see your game All Seeing Goddess?"

She comes up to her and closes her eyes and looks into up then speaks "The ice will break."

Ishizu looks up and down the ice "Where?"

"There." She points.

Ishizu gasps as she jumps while warning the other competition "Jump!" She slips and falls but catches her self on time she climbs up slowly but slips again to be caught by All Seeing Goddess . Sahra is far behind and uses Isis to gain her speed but slips suddenly and falls only to land on a piece of ice. Ishizu reaches the top but Sahra following closely behind.

They were out of breath but Sahra had the energy to speak "You learned the prospect of wisdom and seeing that really isn't there."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu asks clearly confused.

"Nothing, but as your prize the goddess Isis gives you one of the Egyptian Goddess cards Torey." She gives her a card with golden wings and the head of a lady.

Ishizu looks up but Sahra was gone "Where did she go?" she asks herself spinning around.

Jyou and Shadi arrive on the seen and look at the card Shadi shakes his head "It's best not to ask questions."

"Now I really want to see Yugi." Jyou says trying to find a way out.

"Don't we all?" Shadi asks with a look of irritation clearly sketched on his features.

'Thank you' Ishizu whispers to the wind as it reply with a 'Your welcome'.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Review and tell me what you think they each get a test and not all of them pass but I'm not telling who doesn't

Yugi-Your mean that way you know that?

Sorceress-Yep, until next time


	12. Destiny 12: Time for Retribution

Sorceress-Hi and thanks for the reviews I appreciate it but I really don't think having all these tests one at a time will work so two at a time always worked for me and the next one will be, Ryou's and Yugi's Test, and then Shadi

Yugi-I don't get to be in this one?

Sorceress-You don't get to be in this one but the next one

Yami-How fun

**_Chapter 12: Time for Retribution_**

"Where exactly are we going ?" Anzu asks breathless and tired.

"I'm guessing over to the city." Honda says just as tired taking off his jacket.

"Isn't that a little far?" She asks skeptical.

"No, that's probably where Yugi and the others are going." Honda looks around for any sign for their friends

Anzu whips a bead a sweat from her forehead as she ties her jacket across her hips "Its really humid here and where is the moon or sun its always dark like it can't get any light."

"Hai, we are near a river, and I don't know the answers to the other question." He looks off to the city or pyramid.

She shrugs "I guess."

"Hello." A man with a light shirt and pants on with blonde hair with a woman with black hair and amber cat eyes with a long light dress.

"Hi." Anzu comes up from behind.

"Who are you two?" Honda asks suspiciously.

"We are the testers I speak for the god Khenty-Imentiu one of the war gods, my name is Sar." He bows while a giant black cat comes forward with a collar and a hawk flying over head.

"Ok." She turns to the woman.

"And I am the speaker for the Goddess Bastet to see if you are worthy she is protection and all that is secret, my name is Kanna." She says unimpressed.

'That was rude' Anzu thinks to her self "All right what are we going to do?"

"We will race across the jungle." Sar says motioning toward the trees.

"Why?" Anzu asks curious.

"Because I do not think you worthy to be in Bastet's land." Kanna replies coldly.

"She is just stuffy that's all." Sar tries to convince them but not working.

"If you win you each will be given an Egyptian God Card." Kanna holds out two cards.

"What!" They both say in shock.

"I like that idea." Honda smirks.

"Now chose your monster." Sar says holding out a card.

Honda pulls a card out of his deck after thinking about it carefully "I chose Silver Fang." Silver fang appears.

He nods "Then I will chose the White Wolf."

"Uhhh, Nekogal." Anzu summons skeptical.

"I will chose Bastet." Kanna summmons with a flick of her wrist.

Sar shakes his head "You really don't like her do you?" Kanna ignores him as she gets on Bastet "We will stop at the pyramids." Sar says getting on the White Wolf.

"What pyramid?" Honda asks while doing the same thing.

"That pyramid." Kanna says rather board.

"Wow!" Anzu looks on stunned while on Nekogal while Kanna gets on Bastet.

"Now begin." Sar says quickly.

"Lets go Lets go." Nekogal says excitingly dodging and staying ahead of the pack.

Anzu trying to get a good grip on her "Nekogal!"

Kanna stays beside her thinking what the goddess said to her 'Time is running out' she looks to the side 'How can that dimwit be worthy of her power? She can't even summon the right type of monster, she isn't the one I knew she wasn't from the very beginning but Sar said he wanted to be completely sure.' she sighs.

"What's wrong can't get a move on?" Sar taunts at Kanna.

Bastet hisses "Cahhhh."

Kanna smirks "Lets go!"

Sar turns back to the race at hand "You can't beat me Honda."

"Want to bet?" Honda says dodging another tree just barely sighing in relief.

"Mistress?" she turns to the side catching the supposed duelist run into another tree. "Ahhhh!"

Honda looks down "Anzu?"

Kanna looks up at him smirking "Are you sure she is a duelist?" Honda looks away embarrassed.

"She summoned a monster didn't she?" Sar asked in her defense.

"But not a very good one." She looks back again missing a tree by a hair.

"Watch out for the tree!" Honda warns but is to late.

Sar shakes his head "Poor girl."

"What?" Honda pushes him out of the way.

"Watch where your going bonehead." Honda taunts.

"Uhhh, right." he replies hotly.

"Master where should we go now across the rocks?" Silver fang asks.

"To bad you didn't chose a creature that can run swiftly." Sar says running over the rock.

"Of coarse but you should watch out for storms." Honda says smirking at the rain building up.

"Storm?" He looks up and gets electrocuted.

"Raaahhhhh." The White Wolf screeches.

"Pathetic." Kanna says comming up beside him with Anzu "The girl has spunk but no dueling talent at all." She shakes her head.

"Shall we leave her in the dust Mistress?" Bastet asks looking up.

She smirks "Lets."

Bastet notices something amiss "Mistress is something wrong?"

Kanna shakes her head "The one who is supposed to have Bastet's power is the one destined to be great along side Horous."

"And you thought she was it?" Bastet asks surprised.

"She showed great interest in the Pharoah." She sighs remembering the earlier encounter.

Bastet smirks "The Pharoah has Horous' power?"

Kana smirks at her long time friend "Of coarse he is the most promising."

"Then why does he get tested?" Bastet asks while jumping off a cliff.

"He doesn't he can unlock the power him-self just doesn't realize it yet, besides he isn't." Kanna says dodging a tree.

"Hai Mistress we are almost at the finish line." Bastet says slowing down slightly.

"We don't want to make her feel bad do we?" She asks skeptical.

"No," They slow down remarkably for her to catch up.

"We might make it Nekogal." Anzu says excitingly going past Kanna.

"Poor Anzu." She shakes her head.

"What?" She whatches as Kanna passes her barely along with Honda with Kanna ahead.

"Correction I win." Bastet smirks at her.

"So I don't get the God card?" Anzu asks sadly.

"No, but Honda does." Sar says sadly.

"But I didn't win." Honda says surprised.

"She was supposed to be racing her." Sar says glaring over to Kanna as he points to Anzu rather heatedly.

"Are you all right Anzu?" Sar asks.

"Yes," Anzu replies sadly Kannna smirks and tells Sar with a telepathy 'I knew she was the wrong one I told you.'

'I guess you were right' he sighs and goes up to Honda "I present you with Sakkara the Egyptian god card." He hands him that of a Black Wolf type Jackal looking out from a cemetery of soldiers.

"Thanks but can I ask you a question?" He asks going up to Kanna.

She nods "Hai."

"What does the other one look like?" He asks excitingly.

Kana sighs but decides to be generous so she pulls out a card with a black cat and emerald eyes on it with gold bracelets and a collar on with ears pierced "Bast, the Egyptian Goddess card."

"Wow, Goddess card?" Honda asks confused.

"Time for me to go but you are worthy of this card." she says holding out Mafdet a cat of Anubis' army pouncing on her prey looking at her with a smirk an Egyptian Goddess card and disappears with Sar.

"Pretty cool, but mines cooler." He says.

She glares "Yeah right."

"Lets try to find Yugi and the others now?" Honda asks trying to draw her mind away for a bit.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Well thats all for now

Yugi-Yeah when can I get on the chapter

Yami-Yeah

Sorceress-Review


	13. Destiny 13: The Skys of a Journey

Sorceress- Hello thanks for the reviews there is on more test after this I just thought it would be fun to have you wait. How can Slifer be Osiris that is something I don't get Slifer the Sky Dragon but Osiris is the god of the dead not the sky Horus is so that's why Slifer is Horus in this story.

Yugi-that's not called fun that's called torture since we don't know what you have planned for us

Yami-Hai

Sorceress-You are just lucky your my favorite characters

Mai-You said the same to me and I'm not even in here yet

Sorceress-Oh don't worry you will be in here the Sequel to it

**_Chapter 13: The Skies of a Journey_**

Seto walks on ahead of the group with a slight smile on his face "Well looks like I passed what about you two?"

'/Shut up Kiaba'/ Bakura says getting out in his ghost form.

Seto turns back to him on his heels angry "I thought I told you to call me--."

Yugi comes up "Seto we may have not had our tests yet---."

/'But I think all that gloating could easily choke you to death'/ Yami cuts in smirking while Yugi hits him over the head.

'/Oh your no fun/' Bakura says while Ryou pulls him away.

"Hello there." A guy with red hair comes to the group and another with black and egyptian clothing on.

"Hello." Yugi says uncertain.

The red head comes up to Yugi and bows "I am the Kai the Speaker of Horus the god of the skys."

The black haired guy comes up to Ryou "And I am Shuichi the speaker of Anubis the god of the afterlife." A Jackal comes along with a giant Hawk. "I am here to test you." Shuichi says looking at Bakura.

/'What do they have to do'/ Yami says coming out while Bakura does the same.

"A race for stealth and silence." Shuichi smirks.

Bakura and Yami look at each other "A race?"

Seto comes in angrier then ever "I had to do work you could at least make it difficult."

"We will race in the afterlife." Shuichi comes in smirking even more then before.

"Oh fun." Ryou looks at them.

"I would say so." Yugi looks skeptical from the last one he'd seen.

Kai smiles down at him and explains more thoroughly to him "We are here to show you something Yugi and have a little fun in the process after all Slifer knows you to be the most worthy."

'/Your the keeper of Slifer/' Bakura asks in disbelief.

"Hai, we are here by his orders and Horus of coarse." Kai looks over to Shuichi.

"Why do I have to race if I don't even have one." Ryou asks coming out of shock as well.

"You will if you win." Shuichi smirks down at him catching him completely off guard.

'/Now this is getting interesting/' Bakura says smirking right back at him.

"Not now Bakura." Ryou says locking him in the ring.

"Well shall we begin?" Kai says making a hole in the ground glowing green.

"Do I have to go down there?" Seto asks uncertain.

"Stay here if you want we will be down there for a bout an hour." Kai says looking amused.

"All right."

Ryou Bakura smirks "Sissy." he quickly jumps in leaving Seto behind.

Seto looks on angered that he had the last word "Uhhhh!"

Yugi pulls out a card from his deck and calls it forth "Come forth Curse of Dragon

"Red eyes Black Dragon." Kai jumps on just like Yugi.

Ryou Bakura hold up his card "I chose a Thousand Dragon."

"Come Aqua Dragon" They fly off dodging the first few tomb stones with ease but Yami Yugi and Ryou Bakura being a little awkward since it was there first time to fly through the underworld.

Yami looks up from steadying him-self and gasps "Isn't that the Reaper of the Cards?"

Yugi looks too /'Hai, Now Duck!'/ He says hurriedly shifting to the side.

Yami Yugi turns back around "Curse of Dragon." and blows it to a crisp.

"Keep on your toes." Kai says looking at them both as Yugi flies ahead getting better at flying.

"Yeah yeah, what!" Bakura says not paying attention to where he is going.

'/Ow never knew the king of thieves was stupid enough to run into a tomb stone/' says Ryou laughing his head off.

"Ha ha ha very funny." Bakura looks at him evilly and flies faster to catch up after the little incident. "Lets go."

Yugi looks around taking things in and flying through the obstacles like a natural since Yugi wanted to do the rest 'If that dream with Nut was real then how could we be the same? We are almost completely different.'

/'This place gets more twisted as we go./'Yami looks over to his Hikari since Yugi wasn't paying attention /'Something the matter?'/

Yugi looks thoughtful for a moment while he thinks to himself 'should I tell him?' he shakes his head "Well...No never mine."

Yami looks skeptical /'If your sure?'/ Yugi nods.

"If I didn't know better I would think Yugi an expert at this." Kai looks at him in amazement.

"Quite you yapping and catch up." Shuichi says flying over him.

He snaps to reality "Oh right."

Yami turns back to the coarse and laughs at Bakura running into tombstones /'That was pretty pathetic and you call your-self a tomb robber'/ Yami taunts from a distance.

'/Shut up/' he says while Ryou takes control.

Yugi looks on amused "We have to tell Seto about that."

'/I heard that!'/

Yami looks back and spots a familiar character /'Kia is catching up'/

Kai comes up to him "Your really good at this." He says out of breath.

"Can we use trap cards?" Yugi asks with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Kai thinks for a moment "I think why?"

"No reason." Yugi says while Kai flies through a cement slab.

"Ahhh, you little!" You hear Kai yell at him.

'/How fun./' Bakura says watching Yugi look back and laugh with Yami looking at him impressed.

"Bakura." Ryou says warningly.

Yugi comes up to them while Bakura takes control and then at the last minute flys away again "Why is he moving away?" he asks clearly surprised.

Ryou looks ahead '/Probably because we are about to run into another tombstone/'

"What? Ahhh!" Bakura exclaims missing by a hair.

Ryou sighs '/That was close maybe you should whatch the road/'

"Very funny." Bakura says dryly.

"How can he be so fast?" Kai watches in amazement while he flies past everything.

"He wasn't at the beginning." Shuichi says coming up next to him.

Kai looks back to him then to Yugi "He learns quickly I'll give him that."

"Watch out!" Shuichi says all of a sudden.

He looks back and gets his face planted in to a tomb stone "Uhhhh!" he says while rubbing his nose as he laughs dryly "He he he."

"I'm starting to think you're a beginner." Shuichi comes up to him laughing.

"That's what I thought." Yugi says catching the last part of the conversation.

"Didn't we all?" Bakura says coming up to him.

"I don't think I will be able to get up in front for long." Shuichi says out of breath.

Bakura says walking over to him in front of a temple "All right."

"I give you Ruby the Jackal of the dead." He holds out a Jackal with red eyes in a cemetary smirking widely.

Yugi asks curious "I guess we better get going what is it you wanted to show us?"

Kai smirks and spreads his arms at a temple or palace "This is a safe haven just think of this place and you can come here any time."

"It is guarded constantly." Shuichi smirks and turns it to the temple's guardians. "Kiara and Kida." They bow and turn back to a statue.

"How can this be here though?" Ryou asks clearly amazed.

"The Shadow Realm and the Realm you live in were once one so the left over stuff from both realms come here don't you think it odd to have things described and not be able to find it." Kai asks with amusement clearly sketched on his face.

"Yeah." Ryou answer sheepishly.

"Goodbye and good luck." Shuichi bows and they fly off and out of here.

They were greeted with Seto Kiaba standing off to the side board "Well? Have fun?"

"Yep." They grin at each other.

/'It was fun to watch'/ Yami says coming out from the puzzle.

Seto looks surprised and turns to them "What do you mean?"

/'Tomb robber here ran into a couple tomb stones a few times'/ Yami says smirking while Ryou and Yugi laughed.

"Really?" Seto says clearly amused.

'/You'll wish you hadn't/' Bakura replies grouchily while running after Yugi and Ryou.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-just a bit of humor and fun to writ this I'll update these quickly because I'm sure some of you don't want to read this stuff so don't worry

Aznu-Hard not to

Sorceress-Shutup

Yami & Yugi-Hah Hahahhaha

Sorceress-Now for the Quiz tune in later to see who fails and who aces the test.


	14. Destiny 14: The Wisdom of Others

Sorceress-Hello my freaky darlings thanks for the reviews but I'm not getting very many anymore and I've decided to redo my chapters that I've done recently make it more exciting so expect it soon.

Yugi-You got that off of a movie

Yami-Hai

Sorceress-I don't know what your talking about

Everyone-Yeah Right

Sorceress-I get no respect around here

**_Chapter 14: The Wisdom of Others_**

Jyou looks up in a dark cave "Well what are we going to do now? We can't get up and into the city."

"Maybe I can be of assistance?" A man appears out of no-where.

"And you are?" Ishizu looks at him strangely for he is wearing an oddly colored cloths.

"My name is Shaw the speaker of Thoth the god of wisdom." He bows down while introducing him-self.

"I am the one you will test if I'm not mistaken." Shadi says stepping up ready for anything except what he is about to say next.

Shaw smirks "No."

"What do you mean no?" Shadi says clearly surprised taking a step back.

"I'm here to give you this." He says holding out a card to Shadi "Tis, the Egyptian god card the dragon of wisdom and magic." Shadi takes it looking skeptical at first but takes it.

"Wait a minute we had to go through tests and he doesn't?" Jyou says walking up to him clearly trying to kill him but Ishizu and Shadi step in and hold him back.

He looks on sadly and replies "I'm hear to warn all of you."

Jyou looks back at him when he hears him speak "Warn us?"

"If you do not help the Pharaoh he will be lost to Hathor along with his magick." He says looking away and taking a step back to leave but changes his mind "The Pharaoh will be in danger if he stays near that woman she will try to take him away he grows in power with each passing hour."

"What do you mean?" Ishizu says stepping up clearly confused "I did not see this on the Sennium Tauk."

He nods and turns away "You were not meant to see that so we kept it secret to you." He turns back to them "The Pharaoh will learn his true self very soon."

"How soon?" Shadi's eyes widen in surprise while he steps up and tries to get more information out of him.

He shakes his head sadly "I can not say." he turns away and starts walking away and he disappears in a breath of wind.

"Well that was informative." Jyou says dryly.

**_-----------------------------------------------_**

**_--The Black Desert Sands--_**

Ryou looks around on top of a dune "Well this is a waste of time."

/'Isn't it all/' Bakura says challengingly.

"If someone didn't think of going here..." Ryou turns on his heels and replies rising to the challenge.

'/Shut up/' Bakura says with a vein twitching.

Ryous looks back at him and starts stalking towards him "What can I say this is all your fault."

'/You never listen to me anyway and now you do/' Bakura replies sarcastically.

"Arghhhh!" Bakura and Ryou get into a little argument for the tenth time this hour.

Seto sighs and starts to rub his head where a headache is forming "I think I'm going to go insane even though I'm just watching."

Yami nods /'Those to bicker like a old married couple'/

Seto smirks while Yugi replies innocently "Now that you mention it..." he trails off.

"HEY!" They hear Bakura and Ryou reply.

Yugi shakes his head and puts his head in his hands "Lets go I really don't want to double my headache."

Seto looks up at them and nods "Ditto."

They get up and are about to start walking when they hear someone speak to them from above on a dragon "Hello my darlings."

Yugi looks up alarmed "Hathor!"

She smirks down at him "It's good to see you again too."

Seto steps in front of him "What do you want?"

"Whats rightfully mine." She says angrily as the dragon sets down.

/'They are not rightfully yours'/ Yami says coming out with a fist raised.

"Oh I don't know about that, I healed your wound didn't I? Both of your wounds." She smirks looking at them.

"Your the one who gave them to us in the first place." Yami says transforming into Yami Yugi.

"Very true so it would make since to put them back with a certain Soul Stealer." Seto looks shocked as a black clouded monster like a ghost come out and try to slice them with his scythe with 2300/1300 attack and defense points Ryou, Seto. and Yugi. "Your blood will open the gates of the Shadow Realm." It swipes at Yugi while Hathor laughs.

Seto looks on in horror "Yugi!"

"Huuu..." Yugi turns around just in time to get the full assault. Yugi limps to something to support him while Ryou Bakura and Seto come up to him supporting some of his weight.

Ryou Bakura lets Seto hold Yugi up while he gets ready to attack "You insolent beast." He pulls out a card but before he can summon it a tentacle comes out and pulls him under "What!"

"Ryou Bakura!" Seto starts advancing to the spot where Ryou was at before something stopped him.

"Watch out!" Yugi managed to push him down along with him to only a slight cut on his neck since Soul Stealer tried to take his head off.

Seto looks at him with a sense of gratitude "Thanks Yug."

Yugi starts to get up and change to Yami Yugi "Don't mention it." He pulls out a card and tries to summon it "Come forth Dark Magician destroy Soul Stealer and Fiend Cracken!" He appears and destroys the tentacle Fiend Cracken and Soul Stealer.

While Yugi was doing that Seto pulled out one of his cards and summons it "Sword Stalker send her through the portal!" She gets through it in time before the Sword Stalker slashes at her and throws a dirty look at them thinking of a plan to get them even more separated.

Ryou was let go of and is at the surface as the ground hardens and he runs to his friends "Yugi are you all right?" Ryou asks.

"I'm fine just need some rest." Yugi says trying to stand up again but his knees buckle from under him.

Seto catches him just in time and looks at the gash "This is really deep."

"Well gotten yourself in even deeper trouble I see Pharaoh." Bakura says on his own.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Hey so what did ya think?

Yami-What exactly is going to happen to me

Yugi-And me

Sorceress-You will just have to find out. and the results are in Anzu-fail

Anzu-I studied like forever ont hat thing

Sorceress-Jyou and Honda fail with flying colors

Jyou & Honda-Hey

Sorceress-Seto Kiaba C, Yugi B, Yami B-

Seto,Yami, and Yugi-Whats that supposed to mean

Sorceress-Nothing


	15. Destiny 15: Plans and Finding

Sorceress-HELLO! Anyone out there I appreciate reviews.

Yugi-If you keep that up you won't get anyone to review

Sorceress-Oh ha ha ha very funny

Yami-You walked into that one

Sorceress-Can you believe what I put up with

**Chapter 15: Plans of Finding**

Ishizu, Shadi, and Jyou have finally reached the top and what a beautiful sight it is filled with temples and tombs beautifully handcrafted and painted with golden peaks while all they can do is stare in awe "Wow!" Jyou looks around at the desert palace.

"This is unbelievable." Ishizu says walking up to a golden Obelisk.

"Yes it is." Shadi replies before asking her a question of his own since she has the Sennium Tauk he raises an eyebrow at her "What did you think happened to the ruins that were never found?"

Ishizu blushes and looks away "I guess I never really thought about it."

They were so stunned at the sight before them they didn't even notice when a familiar blonde came up from behind them "Hello, Jyounouchi"

"Mai!" Jyou asks in disbelief spinning on his heels "What are you doing here?"

Mai sighs "I haven't the slightest clue! One minute I'm in my apartment and the next I'm here and being challenged to a duel!" Mai dramatically explains and smirks to herself at the next part. "But I won a lovely prize." She pulls out Naph a beautiful Navy blue bird in the night sky with ice surrounding her.

"An Egyptian Goddess Card!" Ishizu exclaims.

Mai smirks even more "Yep, a beauty ain't she?"

"Yes." Shadi says coming up to her.

Mai notices the person she doesn't know from Battle City "So what happened to your friends? I certainly don't remember you hanging around them." She points to Ishizu and Shadi.

Jyou sighs wistfully "I wish I knew."

"Who are you any way?" She asks.

Shadi comes up and bows to her "My name is Shadi and this is Ishizu."

She bows to him in respect "It's a pleasure, the names Mai."

"Hey guys over here!" They here a familiar female voice in the distance.

"Anzu? Honda?" Jyou asks softly in disbelief.

They come up to them panting "Thank Ra we found you." Honda replies breathless.

"Yeah we have been looking all over for ya!" Anzu yells at Jyou while be backs away from him. She notices a few people missing "Where's Yugi, Ryou and Kiaba?" She asks worried.

Jyou looks to the side "We haven't found them yet." Jyou just remembers they should of had thier tests and asks "What did you two get?"

Honda beams with pride and pulls out his card along with Anzu "Sakkara and Madfet."

"What is this?" Ishizu asks as she bends down.

Shadi comes up from behind her and looks at her strangely "What is what, Ishizu?"

She looks up at them surprised since to her the ground is covered in blood "You don't see the blood?" She asks she waits for an answer when she gets none "Well?" She asks impatiently.

"I don't see anything." Jyou looks at her.

"That's just perfect." They spin on their heels when they hear the voice.

"Hathor!" everyone exclaims.

She looks around "Well look what we have here. The Scooby Gang." She says going up them on her flying beast before she stops and stares wide eyed at the cards that are out in front of her "Where did you get those cards?" She yells.

"What's it to you?" Jyou asks.

"Only the Sennium Beholders may have an Egyptian God Card." She snaps back at them.

"So? We all have one." Mai points out.

Hathor smirks "Not for long." She sends out her beast to protect her as a sneak attack was struck at her from Shadi.

Ishizu who has been staring at her the whole time finally asks "Where did the blood on your gown come from?"

Hathor smirks even more "That would be telling." She looks at each of them and then finally says as she disappears "A little advice I might just find your friends right now."

**_--------------------------------_**

**_--Black Sand Desert--_**

Seto looks back at his 'friends' and notices how cold one was and how exhausted the other one was "I think we should stop for a while."

'/Why would we do that mortal/' Bakura comes out and asks coldly.

"I don't know Yugi is losing a lot of blood Ryou is soaking wet and your getting on my nerves." Seto replies sarcastically.

Yugi smiles lightly at their bickering while he leans heavily on a wall "Seto we're fine we can still go on."

Seto looks at him surprised "Yugi."

"We...re... fine." Ryou says shivering.

"No your not and we are stopping." Seto says glaring at everyone to emphasize his point.

/'The great Seto Kiaba worried now this is an unexpected surprise'/ Yami says teasingly placing Yugi down.

Seto snorts "Oh please I don't worry about many people I was worried back in Battle City when you faced Malik." He accidentally blurts out and turns red a few seconds afterwards.

Yugi smirks "Really that was news to me." They all laugh.

"Oh ha ha very funny." He says while putting up a fire.

Ryou looks at it with round eyes while running full speed over to it while everyone sweat drops "FIRE!"

While Ryou is having is little fire episode Seto comes over to check on Yugi "Yugi let me see."

Yugi pulls up his shirt and show him and seeing Seto wince he hurries to reassure him "I'm fine really."

Seto raps it up "This is starting to get infected and bleeding a lot too."

"I'll be fine I just need some rest." Yugi says drowsily.

Seto, Yami, and Ryou watches him as he falls asleep before Ryou breaks the silence while stareing at the fire with a blanket around him "He isn't is he?"

Seto shakes his head as he sites down next to Yugi "No, he needs a doctor,"

/'Can we maybe find a way to get him to the outside world'/ Yami asks worried about his Hikari.

'/No all of the Sennium Beholders powers are blocked./' Bakura replies finally looking their way.

Yami sighs as he watches over his Hikari /'He will be fine for now but how long fine will be is uncertain'/

'/Since when have you become a downer Pharaoh?'/ Bakura says smirking.

Yami glares daggers /'Oh shut it Tomb Robber'/

"Enough. Yugi's trying to sleep." Ryou exclaims.

'/'"Fine for now.'/' They both say at the exact same time.

"I think we should put him that hidden Temple and then you can come get him when we find a way out." Seto says finally.

'/Not a bad idea for a mortal/' Bakura says smirking.

Yami nods /'Tomorrow then'/

"We have to find the others first or he won't go." Ryou says absentmindedly.

'/He won't go anyway./' Yami says getting up and starting to pace.

"He will go easier when we find the others." Seto says as they all nod and go to sleep.

**_--To Be continued--_**

Sorceress-Well what did you think no one reviews anymore What happened to you?

Yugi-Found a better fic

Yami-That would be my guess

Sorceress-Don't start


	16. Destiny 16: Meeting

Sorceress-Hello everyone so nice to see people reading my stories but to tell you the truth I've written some books that no one has even read yet but I'm not going to tell.

Mai-Now that is cruel

Sorceress-I know everyone says that

Yugi-I wonder why?

Sorceress-Oh ha ha very funny

**_Chapter 16: Meetings_**

/'Hikari are you awake'/ Yami asks shaking Yugi gently trying to wake him.

Ryou looks down at them and frowns "I guess me and Bakura will go ahead while you stay behind and look after Yugi."

'/What! But I--/' Bakura exclaims trying to find some way out of this.

Yami looks up ignoring Bakura with worry clearly evident on his face along with lack of sleep /'Hurry back'/

'/Why do I have to go I want to annoy the Pharaoh/' Bakura whines as they start their way off to the temple.

Ryou hits him on the back of the head "He has a lot of things on his mind."

After Yami watches them leave he yawns and stands up /'I think I'll get some rest Hikari should be waking up soon'/

Seto nods "Hai."

Seto goes back into to thought and waits for about ten minutes before Yugi starts waking up and blinks blurrily "Where did Ryou and Bakura go?"

Seto turns his head to look over at him biting his lip trying to get into a sitting position but failing miserably "To go get the others."

Seto helps him sit up and Yugi looks up at him in confusion "No mut? No dog? What happened to you?"

Seto looks away "Nothing, Yugi?"

"Hmm?" Yugi asks looking at the temple in the distance.

Seto looks at him shyly "I was wondering since when did you consider me one of your friends?"

Yugi looks over to him and smiles sadly "Since you threatened to kill your self at Duelist Kingdom, that's why I couldn't kill you."

Seto smiles a true smile 'Only you would do such a thing as that Yugi' he then looks back at him raising an eyebrow "Can you move?"

Yugi looks up from trying to get up and smiles sheepishly at him "Not really." he tries once more and finally gets to a standing position before "Omph." he falls Sigh

Seto laughs his head off at his predicament "Ha ha ha ha!"

Yugi looks up at him glaring as much as he could "That's not funny." which earned him more laughing.

**_-------------------------------_**

**_--Bakura and Ryou--_**

'/Where are those blasted mortals/' Bakura asks getting frustrated from being out annoying the Pharaoh.

Ryou sighs and shrugs "I don't know be patient."

Bakura crosses his arms '/Hmph/' They walk a little bit into the temple and Bakura gets impatient again and throws his hands in the exaggeratedly /'So where are the mortals?'/

"Hey Ryou there you are. Man where have you been?" Jyou asks running up to them with the others following closely behind.

'/Foolish mortals, we have been at the same place we have always been/' He says then disappearing into the Ring to cool down.

"Ehhhh, hey Ryou? Why is he here?" Jyou asks while thanking what ever gods out there that there wasn't a confrontation.

Shadi smirks and looks at the Ring "The runt is a Tomb Robber sealed in the Sennium Ring he can't leave the protection of it."

"Oh that explains a lot." Honda replies sarcastically.

Ryou looks at them quite amused "Oh don't mind him he's...ah...cranky."

"Where is Yugi and Kiaba?" Jyou notices a few people missing who were supposed to be with them.

Ryou looks at them sadly "Yugi's been hurt and we had to leave them to rest. We had to come get you guys so we can bring Yugi somewhere safe."

Jyou looks at him with wide eyes "What are you insane you left him alone with Kiaba!"

"Well he has been taking care of him why not?" Ryou replies clearly not understanding the alarm.

"Since when did you become such close friends?" Anzu asks curiously.

"Since now can we hurry and go Yugi needs to be in a safe haven as soon as possible or a certain some one might get to them first." Ryou exclaims trying to get them all to hurry and get them as far as they possibly could.

They all nod and head off in silence until Honda breaks it "So what happened to Yugi?"

"He was slashed with a Soul Stealer card." Ryou replies sadly.

"Is he all right?" Anzu asks going into a panic.

Ryou looks at them and then turns slightly going in the way they had come and then stops after a step "He's fine for now." he states walking with or without his friends.

Jyou jogs up to him and asks seriously "What do you mean for now?" he asks suspiciously.

Bakura comes out in a rage and snaps '/He means that Yugi is losing a lot of blood and we can't seem to stop it/'

"That's why I was seeing blood." Ishizu says to herself deep in thought ignoring the others conversation.

They walk in silence the rest of the way until they meet up with the rest of the gang "Yugi are you all right?"

Yugi smiles but it doesn't quite reach his eyes while he is in a lot of pain "Fine except I don't think I have enough strength to stand up."

Seto sighs and stands up helping him up "Your in absolute pain why would you want to?"

Yugi glares at him for a few minutes before looking back at his friends "And if I have to be stuck alone with him any longer I would have gone mad."

Jyou smiles at his best friend "Don't worry Yug, I'm going to watch over you."

"Yeah right." Everyone says while laughing.

"Well since Yugi is so stubborn." Seto says while glaring holes through him.

"I'm staying here for a little while longer." Yugi says leaning on a wall.

"Are you sure?" Anzu asks worriedly.

"Yes I'm sure if I wasn't I wouldn't of suggested it." Yugi says sadly.

"You don't have to keep up we were going slow to begin with." Jyou says laughing.

Shadi roles his eyes "Yes with you but since he is here I can make an exception."

Ishizu comes up to them and looks at them all "Come now we have a long road ahead of us if we are going to beat Hathor."

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Hope you enjoy and review I enjoy reviews.

Mai-I think you chased everyone off

Sorceress-I did not


	17. Destiny 17: Talk and Surprises

Sorceress-I don't think anyone likes me anymore

Yugi-That's not true

Sorceress-Has anyone besides me ever come to the conclusion Yugi and Yami are the same person or Yami dies and Yugi takes his Place? I mean it's been given enough clues on a couple of episodes on T.V. namely the Aftermath to the duel of Pegasus but then again I search for things like that.

**Chapter 17: Talk and Surprises**

Seto looks back at the rest of the group a half dry Ryou and a bleeding Yugi, he suddenly stops while Jyou runs into him, while rubbing his head he yells "What's the deal Kiaba!"

He glares right back at him "If you hadn't noticed I think we should rest."

"Huh?" Jyou looks back at the group noticing Ryou start to shiver again and Yugi leaning against a wall "You guys alright?"

Yugi nods breathless while Ryou shivers involuntary and looks up to the front "Well considering I'm frozen and the Shadow Realm doesn't really dry things off yeah I'm fine."

Ishizu looks around and nods "I guess we can stop here for tonight."

/'Well if everyone has agreed'/ Yami says while getting out of the puzzle looking at Yugi's wounds.

"Ahhh!" Everyone but Shadi, Ishizu, Ryou, and Seto scream out in surprise.

Jyou stares at him wide eyed before coming out of his daze and says "We were wondering what happened to you."

'/Yeah right/' Bakura says smirking as Jyou glares at him.

"All right if everyone is done arguing you two should get some fire wood you some water and you tend to the injured and almost sick and not in the head." Seto says getting up and smirking at Bakura.

'/Hey/'

"Come on." Mai says while dragging Honda away from the little group as Anzu and Ishizu get water.

"Another day gone." Yugi says tiredly.

"I think we are going around in circles are we sure we can trust this Shadi guy?" Seto asks while staring at the figure of Shadi in the shadows.

Jyou comes up and looks at him "He never steered me and Ishizu wrong."

Yugi glares playfully at him "Seto be nice for once and trust someone."

Seto grunts "Hai."

Jyou looks between the two clearly confused "Am I missing something here?" He just sighs when no one answers him.

Seto sighs "Nothing mutt." He looks around "We are more vulnerable now then ever."

/'You know you should probably just relax for a while or you won't get time later'/ Yami says finishing what he was doing and sitting next to him joining in the conversation.

Jyou smirks and leans against the old ruin of a wall "Relax? Don't think Rich-boy knows the meaning of the word."

Seto glares right back at him "Shut up. I do know the meaning of the word and it won't happen if your around."

/'They can't even last three minutes without arguing'/ Yami says shaking his head in exaggeration.

Yugi nods "Kind of Ironic isn't it."

Shadi comes up from behind them and sits down next to him "Yugi, you should be more on guard now then ever I sense a presence in the area."

"Oh great." Yugi says while watching Jyou getting in an argument with Seto.

/'Are you sure it isn't those two bone heads'/

"I'm pretty sure even though someone probably could mistake them." Shadi says smirking.

"All right were back." Anzu says setting everything down in a rush.

Honda looks around and then back at them "What did we miss?"

**_-----------------------------_**

**_--Sekhmet Temple--_**

"We need to make the controlling devices more powerful." Hathor says while pacing back and forth in her private chambers.

"How about manipulating their mind?" a voice from behind her speaks up and comes out from the shadows.

"Uncle?" She asks clearly surprised.

"Well what do you think?" He asks while sitting down and looking at the old devices.

She smirks "Sounds perfect." She says getting up and giving him a piece of material.

"This you put it around their neck and speak into this it will change their memories and everything you chose." He says mockingly while smirking the whole time thinking 'You're such a fool'.

"You always did know what to get me for my Birthday." She says hugging him.

"Now go on try it out." He says getting up to one of her servants.

She shakes her head grinning evilly "No not know I want real volunteers."

He smirks back at her "Not a bad idea." He turns and leaves while throwing back at her "I'll be watching your progress." He walks out and smirks while saying quietly to himself "and you doing my dirty work for me but I have a feeling he will be much harder to control than a simple neck band either way I win."

**_---------------------------_**

**_--A Little While Later--_**

"Well looks like they've had enough time together." Hathor says standing up from her throne.

"Why did you let them go in the first place?" says a robed figure that comes up to her bowing.

"I didn't let Yugi go but the other two I wanted to try out my weapon and it doesn't work." She turns back to a dish of water and waves a hand and there they are "It falls off to easily and since my Uncle has been so kind to me and gave me a present I'll have all three realms under my control." She says smirking and turns back to her cronies and tosses them five neck bands with a blue stone in the middle. "You will put these around every Sennium Beholder namely Yugi, Ryou, Ishizu, Shadi, and Seto."

The tree of them bow and leave "Yes my Queen."

"Good. Terri?" Hathor turns back to her oracle.

"Yes my Queen" She turns to the water dish and swings a crystal across it "They are close to the ruins of Shangaway."

"Make sure they do a little damage to them like they did five millennia ago will you? It's easier to catch them that way." She turns away and looks outside of her room 'Looks like we will be seeing each other very soon'

**_------------------------------_**

**_--Shangaway Ruins--_**

"Well?" Ryou says glaring right at Bakura.

'/Shut up/' He says looking around trying to find something that looks familiar.

"This is the millionth time you led us the wrong way!" Ryou exclaims throwing his hands in the air.

'/I said shut up/' Bakura says glaring right back at him.

"AND NOW WE'RE LOST IN THIS PLACE!" Ryou yells the last part in Bakura's ear as he still glares at him.

'/I said you shouldn't of listened to me/' Bakura says right up in Ryou's face making sure he got the point that he didn't care.

Seto comes up to him and smirks "We had no choice with you falling off a cliff and all."

Jyou chuckles and shakes his head and notices a certain spiky haired duelist leaning against a wall "Yug you all right man?"

"Yeah I'm good, but can we rest?" Yugi asks hopefully while Yami comes out and supports him.

Jyou looks at the two arguing and turns back to him "Well now's a good a time as any with those two arguing well three including Kiaba."

Yugi sighs and sits down rather hard practically falling down "Yami try not to join in the fighting as well."

/'Can't promise you much'/ Yami says smirking

"Yami." Yugi says warningly,

/'All right, I'll try my best'/

"You better or Yug might just yell at you." Jyou says laughing.

/'I'll remember that'/ Yami says looking directly at Yugi while he glares.

Shadi suddenly gets up and tries to pinpoint a location "Something's coming."

"Say what?" Honda yells at him.

Robed figures appear before them "We are the Knights of Hathor."

"You have to get through us first." Jyou says holding out a card.

"Insolent mortal the second time around dueling is harder then the first." Bakura Ryou says while looking at them up and down "You are weaker then you think go Ancient Jar."

"Nice try." Queen Knight says revealing herself.

Anzu starts backing away "I think we should run."

"We can't with Yug." Jyou says helping him to his feet.

"Just worry about your self." Yugi says looking at the other knights.

"Not on your life, split up." Seto says pulling them both in a direction but is stopped with the sword of Kings Knight.

"Has anyone ever heard the saying 'divide and conquer'?" Mai asks with a vein on her head.

"I don't think we have much of a choice Mai." Anzu says running with her the opposite direction.

"Well they aren't going to let us split up."

They get blocked by Queens Knight but Mai pulls out a card and summons it "Muse-A 800/900 buy us some time."

"It managed to buy you some time but not enough." She says charging full speed into Ishizu and managing to pin her again the wall a sword against her neck ready to slice her throat open in a moments notice.

"Ishizu?" Mai and Anzu come up to her.

"I'm fine." She says trying not to move in case the sword slips and slits her throat it's pretty close to her though. Two monsters come up from behind them and knocks them unconcious as well.

Queen Knight smirks "Not for long." She gets a collar out ready to snap it on when the others are caught.

Jyou looks at his friend as he leans heavily on him but he doesn't get enough time to answer as Kings Knight appears "This isn't good is it?" Jyou says backing away.

"Does it look good Rover?" Seto asks backing up as well.

Kings Knight comes closer and strikes but misses barely as Seto dodges at the last minute and looks up in time to see him stalking over to Yugi "Wait don't over here!" They hear as Hathor comes up to him behind them so her comes over to Seto and pins him instead.

"Yug!" Jyou says trying to get away from Wall Shadow that was just summoned as Hathor gets closer and closer.

She smirks slightly finally revealing her face she is quite the looker but with Red Eyes who make her look even more evil then before she leans in slightly and whispers something in his ear, to soft for anyone else to catch but him. She then backs up smirking just a bit then leans in and kisses him passionately on the lips as the others can just stare, she back away even more then she holds up one of her mind controlling devices he looks to Jyou then to Seto then grabs it and puts it on with a heavy heart.

"You will serve Hathor now." He says smirking as he turns to Seto.

"Kiaba!" Jyou yells but is too late as Kings Knight puts a collar on him as well as well as the Queens Knight.

"And as for you I have no quarrel with you." she says mockingly as Wall Shadow knocks him into the wall unconscious.

"Your all mine now!" Hathor says laughing where she gets Kings Knight to pick up Yugi while Jacks Knight and Queens Knight does the same to Ishizu and Seto.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-No one likes my stories anymore

Jyou-Whats up with the water works

Honda-Do we want to know

Both-No

_WHACK_


	18. Destiny 18: A Special Present

Sorceress-Hello everyone and thank you all for reading even though you don't review verry much anymore.

Yugi-Do you think she went into some case of denial?

Yami-Probably

Sorceress-I HEARD THAT AND I"M NOT IN DENIAL!

Yami & Yugi-Right

Sorceress_-WHACK WHACK_ you can't say I never hit my favorite characters. I STILL CAN'T DECIDE WHO SHOULD BE WITH YUGI ANZU OR MAI ARGHHHH!

_**Chapter 18: A Special Present**_

Kings Knight comes up to Hathor still searching for the others but having no such luck so he decided to regroup and try to find them that way but they still have had no luck "My Queen we can't seem to find the other two."

She looks out into the open and into the dark brushes that has her senses tingling as a Sennium Item is over there but sighs in defeat "Leave them the Pharaoh is our top priority." She turns to leave but stop suddenly and smirks "Besides they'll come to save their friends soon enough." She turns around once more and leaves.

Ryou and Honda come out of the brush and sigh in relief as Ryou looks around for any sign of the lunatic Hathor or her flunkies "There gone."

Honda looks up with a bit of dread "Yeah, but they got Yugi, Kiaba, and Ishizu and we don't even know where Anzu, Mai and Jyou is."

Ryou smiles sadly and places a hand on his shoulder "We will find them so don't worry."

Bakura comes out and snorts '/Speak for yourself I'm finally free from that accursed Pharaoh/'

Ryou sighs as Honda looks at him strangely with a raised eyebrow "Bakura if your finally free of him then how can you get his power?"

'/Shit/' Bakura exclaims wide eyed '/Well what are we waiting for?'/ He composes himself and stalks off in the direction Hathor took.

"I wouldn't be so eager to get caught if I were you." A voices says from behind them while they jump a mile high out of fright.

Bakura smirks '/So good to see your unharmed/'

Shadi comes over to him and gives him the coldest glare imaginable that even made Bakura gulp he point to the Ring "Tomb Robber I wouldn't talk like that unless you wish to be sealed in that thing again."

Honda laughs nervously and looks around for any sign of their friends "Well where is everyone else?" everyone else rolls their eyes and walks off leaving him there alone "What? What did I say?" he asks but they ignore him so he follows along side them in silent until they reach the battle field.

Shadi bends down and checks for a pulse and then stands up while Honda goes over to Jyou and Tea "Are they Ok?"

"Hai, just knocked out." Ryou says sitting down next to their fallen friends.

Bakura snorts and rolls his eyes '/You actually expect her to kill them when she could make them suffer/'

Everyone sweat drops as Honda laughs nervously "Guess you got a point there."

'/I know I do/'

They stop arguing as they start to wake and the first one was Jyou as he asks disoriented "What happened?"

"I feel like I got a house dropped on me." Anzu says rubbing her back.

Bakura laughs sinisterly as he takes over Ryou's body '/You probably did Wicked witch of the West/'

WHACK "That hurt." Ryou says rubbing his head.

"Gomen Ryou." Anzu says realizing she hit him a second to late as Bakura laughs even more at the antics. Anzu notices some people missing looks around trying to find her friends but failing "Where's Yugi?"

Sigh "Hathor got him, Ishizu, and Seto." Ryou says sadly as he looks at his Ring.

"What I really want to know is what Hathor said to Yugi." Jyou says looking at the spot where Yugi was pinned.

"What do you mean?" Shadi asks confusedly.

"I mean is that Slut Hathor came up to Yugi and said something to him and kissed him." Jyou says with a sour face.

"She kissed him!" Everyone yelled in shock.

Mai smirks and whispers in Anzu's ear "Jealous are we?"

Anzu blushes a deep shade of scarlet "We should find Yugi."

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**--Sekhmet Temple--**_

Hathor is jumping around with joy at her new pets who are standing there watching her with interest as she jumps up and down "What should my new pets do?" she asks excitedly.

A woman about the same as her but with black hair comes out and smirks "Destroy their friends? That way they would be completely under your control they would lose all hope and finally give in."

She jumps up and smirks even more "That sounds like an excellent idea."

"They have quite a fighting spirit and he feels threatened by a certain group member." She says looking them over an pointing at Seto.

Hathor eyes him and thinks for a moment "He does doesn't he we will have to fix that won't we?"

She smirks "Indeed."

"You always did have good ideas my dear sister, Kasha." she says sitting down on her bed.

"As long as you give me one of them." She says hinting while coming up next to Yugi and eyeing him.

She steps to her and pushes her away and pushes her away roughly while saying "You can have anyone you want but the Pharaoh."

"You always did pick the best ones first." Kasha says pouting looking at her with envy, ruby eyes.

She smirks and turns to them "Go out and kill them all and bring me back the two Sennium beholders." They bow and disappear.

**_---------------------------_**

**_--Somewhere else--_**

"You have no clue where your going do you?" Jyou asks with a bit of frustration lacing through his voice.

'/Shut up mortal I have been trapped in the Shadow Realm dozens of times/' Bakura says silently looking around to try to find something familiar but failing.

"It probably doesn't help that you got us lost coming here though does it?" Ryou asks rolling his eyes.

'/Shut up Hikari/' Bakura mumbles.

"I think he doesn't even have a clue." Honda says smirking while watching from a distance at his distress.

'/Ryou I'm going to take over in a minute if your friends don't shut up/'

Ryou looks at him skeptical "I don't think so."

He looks thoughtful for a moment then looks to him and smirks while rolling his eyes '/Uhhh what's the word 'please'/'

Jyou smirks back at him "Bakura I'm surprised you even know the word." he walks over and puts a arm around his shoulder with fake tears in his eyes "Our Bakura is all grown up."

'/Shut up/' He snaps.

"No really Bakura we're all surprised." Anzu says snickering.

"Hello everyone." says a familiar figure.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress- Since Yami and Yugi sort of have a concussion

Mai-Yeah you gave it them as well

Sorceress-It's thier own fault

Mai-What ever isnt this chapter a bit small?

Sorceress-Shut up and Happy Holidays to everyone and a Happy New Year.


	19. Destiny 19: Nothings What it Seems

Sorceress-Hello Hello thank you all for reading and those of you who actually review I give my special thanks.

Mai-Yeah yeah where are the two who got beat up

Sorceress-Don't know maybe someone locked them up in a trunk somewhere

Mai-I'll be back

Sorceress-Wonder what got into her?

**_Chapter 19: Not Everything Is What It Seems_**

"Kiaba!" Everyone gasps in surprise and shock while Kiaba is sitting eyeing everyone with his ice chilling eyes.

He smirks and then jumps down doing a flip in the air before landing on his feet with hands behind his back and points coolly to a very large and gorgeous palace painted almost completely in gold "If you walk about a mile that way into that palace, you will get quite a surprise."

Everyone looks on at the palace in awe Ryou was the first to overcome and ask skeptically "What kind of surprise?"

"Now that would be telling, now wouldn't it?" He smirks even more before disappearing in a blink of an eye. They blink in surprise and follow his advice even though they know it's a trap but what other choice did they have? They walk to the palace in silence looking for any signs of danger.

"This is bad." Ryou says while they get near the palace noticing it's not so gorgeous now but very dark and very spooky from there point of view.

'/It's only going to get worse/' Bakura says coming out of the Sennium Ring in his ghost form that only Ryou can see he really isn't a people person.

They walk in a double doors in a completely pitch black room except the little light the Shadow Realm provides that is coming from the door, but is abruptly slammed shut. They turn on their heels and try to get it open "It's no use the door won't budge."

Mai suddenly sees a torch flickering and turns around to the elegantly carved golden steps "What the hell is going on?"

Yugi appears and smirks putting a hand on his hip "Welcome to the palace that was entirely made up to kill you and take the rest of the Sennium Items."

Jyou growls and asks "How the hell are we going to do that when its practically pitch black?"

He looks around at the work and then smirks turning back to them "It is quite dark isn't it? Oh well you aren't going to survive any way."

Ishizu appears and smirks looking at them all very closely "You will get quite a challenge in these rooms but don't worry some of you will be brought to Hathor. Stay close we wouldn't want you to get lost." They laugh mockingly as they disappear again.

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Jyou asks to him-self and the others, while they start forward each with a torch in hand, walking toward the opening below the grand stair case.

Shadi that has been quiet the whole time speaks up but is suddenly deep in thought "I suppose."

Bakura turns back to them and snaps at them '/Watch where you step mortals this isn't a regular hall its probably even deadly/'

Honda looks at the entire place before some form of wall closes Shadi and Mai off from the opening as he asks "They really made it so we couldn't get out didn't they?"

Mai looks on in surprise "I guess it doesn't stay in place either."

"Or we get to stay with each other." Shadi says coming up to her.

She smiles sheepishly "Well at least were not alone."

Shadi sighs and looks at her and replies reluctantly "I suppose."

She stops and glares back at him "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He says defensively as a trap door opens and he falls in so suddenly he doesn't even have a chance to cry out.

She walks over to it uncertainly and looks down at Shadi rubbing his soar bottom "What's it with you and holes?"

**------------------------------------------------**

**_--Anzu and Jyou--_**

"Hey guys anyone there?" She calls out from a hall of mirrors suddenly very freaked out trying to find anyone that would find her and then she calls out uncertain "Hello?" jumping when she hears a rustling from behind her and then in front of her where someone calls.

"Over here Anzu." Jyou cries running up to her.

She sighs in relief and looks at him with a smile "Jyou. Don't do that you scared me have to death."

"What do you mean?" Jyou looks at her totally confused.

Anzu blinked in confusion and then looks behind her "Aren't you the one that came up from behind and made that weird noise?"

Jyou shook his head hurriedly "No, why would I do that?"

"Looks like everyone has been split up again." they hear a taunting voice that they all new too well.

They turned to see "Yugi!"

"Hello, so good to see you again." he says walking and looking at them with a wicked grin.

"Yugi I don't like that look in your eyes." Jyou says backing away from his best friend.

Yugi looked away trying half heartedly to look innocent "I don't know what your talking about I just learned a new trick and would like to share it with you is all."

"Trick?" Anzu asks not sure she really wanted to see his new 'trick'.

He smirks widely and then concentrates only to open them with a flash with crimson blood red eyes and a pure white coat of fur of a wolf with two black streaks on his side that shimmered red in a certain light "This."

He leaps towards her but hits Jyou instead taking a big chunk of flesh out of his arm "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Jyou puts pressure on his now bleeding wound all the way to the bone trying to stop it from bleeding and wincing all the while of its absolute pain he looks up at his now bleeding mouth and his side that is still bleeding "Come on Yug, you really don't want to do this." he pleaded.

"Oh but I think I do." He laughed with his voice full of venom.

"If you don't stop Yug I'll have to hurt you. You know I've never hurt you since we've became friends." He tried to reason with him as Anzu tied a piece of clothing onto his bleeding arm.

"Why would you do that because your a coward and won't do it." He says circling trying to decide how to kill his prey.

Jyou looks up suddenly with his twitching eye "I'll dismiss that as Hathor's influence."

"Do what you like." He leaps again but this time to in contact with air and a gut wrenching scream that he drove something into the already open wound in his side.

"Sorry Yug." He looked away with pain as he looked him and Anzu with hatred.

"You-----" He suddenly stops ready to use his all of his teeth to try and get him for what he did but turns away and transforms back into the Yugi they knew well, almost "Looks like I'm not the one to finish you off pity."

"Yugi? What happened to Yami?" Anzu asks fearfully as she looks toward the spot were he once was.

**----------------------------------------------**

**_--Bakura and Ryou--_**

"There you are I've been looking for you." Honda says about ready to kill him for the tenth time that day since he seemed to be leaving him at the last moment.

Bakura rolled his eyes '/What ever/'

Ryou sweat dropped as he tries to reassure his furious friend "Don't mind him he's not in the best of moods right now."

Honda huffed and turned his head "I can see that." They walk a little while before Honda notices something about one of the rooms "Hey there's light on in that room."

Bakura's eyes widen as he hears that '/Wait /'

He is too late he walks right into a trap "Wahhhh!" a trap with points sharp spikes at the bottom in a well lite room.

"Stupid fool it is supposed to be rigid remember." Ryou Bakura snaps irritably.

"Oh yeah I forgot." He rubs that back of his head sheepishly.

Ryou Bakura rolls his eyes "Well obviously."

He gets up in a huff and growls "Well Mr. Tomb Robber where do we go from here?"

Ryou comes out beside them since Bakura switched places with him at the last minute '/That was a very bad pun you know that/'

"Thats why I said it." Honda says grinning widely as they burst into laughing.

"Shut up Mortals."

"That's not very nice." A certain someone says.

"Huh? If it isn't the mighty Pharaoh." Bakura says as he looks to the side to see Yugi leaning against the wall. "Ohhh but I didn't get to annoy you until now." he says pretending to pout.

"If you ask me you annoy me enough." he says snapping at him.

"Why is the 'high and mighty' here anyway?" Bakura says glaring at him.

He smirks "Torture was always my strongest point."

"No it isn't, you were kind not a monster like him." He says pointing to him.

"Hey!"

He glares at him "I've changed," He points down a hall "at the end of the maze Hathor and her sister are waiting."

"Wait since when do we have to fight her sister?" Honda asks in shock of this new information.

"Go on ahead." Bakura suddenly says still glaring at Yugi.

"Are you sure?" Honda asks skeptically he really wasn't on good terms with him but he didn't want him to get hurt.

"Yes now go." He nods and leaves.

"So now what the mighty Tomb Robber challenges me to a duel?" Yugi asks smirking.

He smirks back "You better believe it."

He nods and the duel systems come out "Very well I will start things off with Kings Knight."

_**------------------------------------------**_

_**--Some where else--**_

Mai and Shadi were waiting in front of a door undecidedly to go in and were about to when Mai spots a certain someone "Honda, where've ya been?" and then suddenly remembers a trap "Wait!" a couple of poisonous arrows come shooting out no big just a couple hundred.

He sighs and runs up to them "We got stopped by Yugi and Bakura decided to duke it out with a duel."

"What!" Mai asks about ready go tearing over there when Honda stops her.

"Wait, Yugi said Hathor and her sister are waiting in the middle of this thing I think we should get there first." Honda says pointing to the door they were about to go in.

Mai step over to him "But why in a duel?"

Honda looks a little nervous "Long story."

Shadi opens the door and there standing in the middle of it is the two sisters Shadi looks for any possible signs of traps "Watch where you step."

"Well here we are." Honda says looking up to them.

They woman with black hair grins wickedly "Welcome, my name is Kasha."

_**--To Be Continued--**_

Sorceress-Now where did that pesky Mai go

Mai-Right here

Sorceress-Did you find them

Yugi-Yes right where you put us

Yami-Yeah you could of given us brain damage

Sorceress-To bad I didn't

Yami & Yugi-WHAT

Sorceress-I didn't say anything


	20. Destiny 20: The End Of Two Sisters

Sorceress-Well hello hello everyone have jolly good holidays? Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had last minute homwork that i forgot about.

Yami-What got into her

Yugi-Who knows

WHACK XX XX Sorceress-Enjoy the chapter. GET BACK HERE!

**_Chapter 20: Finally An End of two Sisters_**

Kasha smirks and eyes them as they step in cautiously for any trap she has set "Well well well, what do we have here? One sennium holder."

Hathor smirks too and finishes naming them off "A Slut, and a biker?

"I am not a biker." Honda's eye twitches at the statement even though he does own a motorcycle. Mai just looks about ready to kill someone if they make a comment about it.

Kasha rolls her eyes "What ever its none of my concern."

Hathor smirks and turns to her sister and leans on her "Well what should we do with them sister?"

Kasha looks at her and then back again "A Shadow game sounds efficient."

Hathor jumps up and down with excitement while pulling out their cards "Oh how exciting."

"A Shadow game?" Shadi looks at them in surprise for the suggestion since he figured they would just kill them now ask questions later.

"What kind?" Mai growls out.

"We will each chose a monster card and 5 magic cards." Kasha says crossing her arms and looking at them smugly.

Shadi nods "All right. I agree to the terms."

Hathor smirks "Prepare your cards and there will be no god cards." While Kasha looks through her cards then up at her sister glaring as she smirks, Shadi nods and pulls out his cards while Mai goes off to search for Ishizu.

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_--Somewhere else--_**

Anzu sighs dragging her feet slowly, walking hunched over and about ready to pass out she sighs "Jyou are you sure you know where your going?"

Jyou looks at his surroundings completely lost but looks at her non the less and smirks striking a proud pose "Of coarse I know where were going do you doubt me?" He asks looking over to her as she rolls her eyes completely oblivious to the fact he is glaring daggers at her "I get no respect." he mumbles to him self.

Kiaba smirks and walks up to them in his cool exterior "If it isn't the sniveling dog."

Jyou turns around sharply switching the daggers in his direction while seething at him the whole time "Watch it Kiaba." Then notices he isn't exactly wearing what he always wears or what Hathor made him wear either but Egyptian Priest garments. "What's with the cloths?"

Anzu looks on ready to break up the fight in a moments notice when Kiaba rolls his eyes at him and looks ahead of him walking again "If your looking for Yugi he is that way."

Jyou was about to comment when a large bang was heard behind him Anzu turns around sharply "What's that?"

Jyou shrugs also looking in that direction "I don't know."

"Yugi." Kiaba mumbles to himself as he breaks out into a full out run with the others following behind him through the twisting of corridors and other hallways when Kiaba disappears and they arrive on the scene they see Bakura bending over and Yugi slouching a bit because of the strain.

Yugi looks to the side of him and smirks and stands up to his full height and lookd at them with utmost hatred "Well look who's here."

Bakura sighs in relief as he looks over to the newcomers and yells at them "About time you showed up!"

Jyou looks at him and shouts back at him "What do you mean by that!"

Yugi turns back to Bakura and smirks "It means he's about to lose and has to pay the price."

Bakura looks back at the duel at hand with his life points at 500 with only the Lady of Faith in defense mode while Yugi still had 1500 and his Dark Magician out and a card face down 'Bakura we have to do something or we lose the duel' Bakura looks to his side with a ghost looking Ryou

Bakura sighs and looks ahead again '/I know that Ryou but what? Do you know what happened to the Pharaoh?'/

He sees Ryou look at him sadly 'Yami is trapped in his soul room and unable to get out'

Yugi sighs impatiently and yells "Get on with it already."

Bakura draws a card and looks at it then at the field then smirks "Change of Heart."

Everyone gasps out in surprise while Jyou looks on worriedly and yells "What the hell are you doing!"

"Helping out." Bakura says simply as he looks at the only other monster on the field.

"My Dark Magician." Yugi looks on in horror.

Dark Magician looks on surprised as well as Bakura sighs and asks nicely for the first time in his life "Will you help us regain him?" He nods and goes to his side of the field.

Dark Magician comes up to him and looks at him sadly "My Pharaoh."

Jyou looks on in pure shock with Anzu "They speak?"

Bakura snorts "Of coarse they speak this is the Shadow Realm."

Dark Magician looks back to them then senses what is disrupting him "You have to get that collar off."

Yugi smirks and then asks mockingly "Do you think you could possibly come near me?"

Dark Magician walks in slowly "Pharaoh this isn't you please let us help you."

Yugi almost wanted to when the collar glowed and he snapped right back at him "Enough Mahaado."

"Mahaado?" They all asks in surprise even Bakura.

"I am sorry my Pharaoh." The Dark Magician says as Bakura pulls out a magic card that takes out his magic cards.

"I don't think so." The Sacred Crane comes in and smirks while throwing a gust of power at Yugi.

"What?" Dark Magician gasps out in surprise as he was to late to step in and take her attack as it hits Yugi's puzzle. The Dark Magician enraged by this attacks the bird with out a second thought.

They all rush to his side as the Dark Magician takes off the collar Anzu comes up to them first and checks his head then looks up at him "Is he alright?"

Bakura comes up to them bandages him "He will be." Ryou looks on too while saying quietly 'I hope."

Bakura shoots him a dirty look '/You hope I thought I was the pessimistic one/'

"He's losing a lot of blood." Jyou says fearfully for his friends life.

"Now come on we have to get him to a hospital." Bakura says as he puts Yugi in Jyou's arms to carry and keep pressure on the wound that was made bigger by the attack as they run off to get out of the place.

Bakura was about to go when he notices something shinning "Whats this?" He asks as he picks it up and immediately notices it "the Puzzle?" everything he worked so hard to get was right in his hands all the power he desired but he did not wish to take but the opposite.

Ryou crosses his arms and pulls Bakura back to reality 'No Bakura you can't steal it'

"I don't want it." He asks kind of surprised at himself if it had been earlier he would of taken it with out a second thought but not now.

'What?' Ryou asks completely stunned.

"All right this is getting to weird." He says putting it over his head and running off to the others.

**_-------------------------------- _**

**_--Shadi's Battle--_**

"I chose the Cosmo Queen 2900/2800

"I chose the Black Chaos Mage 2800/2700

Hathor smirks on the side line "Your going to lose any way no matter what you play."

"Attack."

"Skull dice."

"Mirror force."

"Fairy's hand mirror attack her directly."

"What?" She asks as she looks over at her sister Hathor and notices that she has the same stricken face that they knew they just lost everything that moment the duel because of her distraction and her pets.

Noticing her distracted decides to finish the job to them both "Invisible chain and Shadow spell."

"Hey let us go." Hathor yells out as Shadow Spell surrounds her.

"I will take them with us." Shadi says answering Honda's unasked question.

"Looks like I win." Shadi says to himself.

"You can't do this to us." Kasha yells at them trying in vain to get free as Shadi comes up to her and takes the little controlling device away from her and breaks it. Honda smirks while coming up to them and gags them both.

Just then Anzu and Jyou carrying Yugi in his arms and Bakura trailing behind "Is Yugi all right?" Honda looks at them all coming up.

Kiaba limps over to them as he removes his collar. Ishizu sets Seto down as well as Yugi so he could check him out as Bakura comes up to them "I think we should get out of here and take him to a hospital he isn't doing to well." he says trying to keep a strait voice because he is the only one who knows how serious it is.

They all nod and turn when Bakura comes up to them holding out the Sennium Puzzle Jyou looks at him shocked "Bakura how did you get the Sennium Puzzle?" Jyou accuses.

Bakura puts it over Yugi's head and turns back to them "It fell off alright."

Anzu looks over at him while Jyou picks Yugi up and Shadi helps Seto to his feet and takes him to the side as he whispers something in his ear and gives him a little box as big as the Sennium's Puzzle box but very different not as tall, as he nods and they listen back to them "What's the catch?" Mai asks suspiciously as she comes out helping Ishizu.

"There isn't one all right now go on." Bakura growls as he suddenly gives control to Ryou as he offers a sheepish smile as an apology and lets Seto lean on him

"I will take my leave now." Shadi says turning around and taking the two sisters with him.

"Huh? Why?" Anzu asks turning around only to find he wasn't there as did the others.

"Where did he go?" Mai asks looking around.

"Shadi is like that freaking people out by disappearing and reappearing when ever he feels like that." Ryou says as he sighs and Seto chuckles lightly.

"All right." Anzu says he steps up to the portal that just opened for them while Ryou and Seto step in as Honda picks up Ishizu who has finally fallen unconscious.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Sorry for the delay I just really don't want to work lately

Yugi-Your just lazy

Sorceress-I am not

Seto-What did he give me

Sorceress-Stay tuned to find out.

Yami-See ya next time


	21. Destiny 21: A Never Ending Past

Sorceress-I'm going to try and get my stories updated on time this week but I really need to start all of my projects unfortunately 

Yoko-Oh please they're easy on you have to do a poster the other you have to read a book and the last one you need to watch a movie

Sorceress-It is Most of it and I have to have written work too

Yugi-Lets get on with the story

**_Chapter 21: A Never Ending Past_**

Yami runs into Yugi's soul room but stops shortly after he sees Yugi and the shattered puzzle all around but his intact. He picks Yugi up and hugs him tightly crying slightly and starts to shake him gently trying to wake him up, but to no avail so he sobs uncontrollably, in denial trying to wake him up /'No! Abiou wake up please! Hikari!'/

"What's wrong?" asks a young girl the same age as he but, with a Navy blue dress on, Midnight black hair that falls to her waist, with silver eyes that sparkle like the stars, tilting her head and smiling sweetly. (Sound familiar?)

Yami looks up at her with angry blood crimson eyes and asks her with his tone rising with every word /'What is wrong? What is wrong! How can you even ask that question and who are you?'/

She giggles and bows politely "I am Nut." (The Egyptians pronounce it Noot)

He looks at her stunned /'Nut the girl from---'/

"Hai, Yugi has met me before." She smiles down at Yugi and looks at the broken puzzle.

/'So what? Are you consoling me or something?'/ He asks getting angry again very quickly.

She shakes her head "No." She looks back at him slyly as she walks to one of the walls "I thought you would be happy having a life and an ending to a hell that was created by the Sennium items."

He glares at her and would of probably killed her by now if he didn't have Yugi in his arms /'I would never be happy if he dies/'

"My mistake." She says smirking.

/'Is there a way to bring him back?'/ he asks hopefully.

She bats her eyes at him "I don't think you will like it though. If we use the way I'm thinking he won't be the same."

/'What do you mean'/ He looks at her completely confused.

She smirks "He is half of a soul well he's more then a half of a soul, I can bring back a whole soul."

/'Where is the other part?'/

"I told you won't like my answer." She says jumping on one of the bouncy beds.

/'I don't care'/ He yells at her while he sets Yugi down gently.

She stops and looks at him contemplating what to do until she sighs "Alright fine you big meanie, you are his other part."

/'Me? So you mean to tell me Hikari knew we were one and the same?'/ He asks in complete bewilderment.

"Sort of you were put in here to protect the Pharaoh until it was time gets terribly messy from there." She says exaggeratedly pretending to dust off her hands.

/'So Hathor knew.'/ He says sitting down on a chair that apeared out of no where.

"Hai, she knew she even knew when he was easiest to control." she says sitting down next to him.

/'If I give up my life for his will you revive him?'/ He asks in a daze.

"Hai."

/'Isn't it supposed to be this way?'/

She looks up and thinks for a moment "Hai, but it will be like You and Yugi died but not really died Yugi would regain his old memories."

He sighs and starts to rub his temples at a incoming migraine /'Your just confusing me now just do it.'/

"Are you sure?" she asks sweetly sugar lacing through her tone.

He looks at her dumbfounded /'Was I alive five thousand years ago?'/

She nods "Hai sort of your just part of his soul that was sent for him to remember and give him strength."

/'Then I'm sure its supposed to be this way isn't it?'/ He says watching her very closely to see if she was lying.

She gets up to where Yugi is and smirks "Hai, Alrighty then."

**_----------------------------_**

**_--Hospital--_**

Jyou comes out of his room with a sling on his arm with quite a few stitches and then starts pacing around the waiting room that everyone is including Yugi's grandfather who is trying to keep still himself before Jyou growls out in frustration "How long is it going to take?" No one moves to answer that question but he didn't expect them to so he went back to pacing for a few more hours.

"Well?" Everyone practically screamed as the doctor came out.

He jumps slightly "I'm only allowed to give this information out to family members only." He was about to go on when he saw the very determined faces of Jyou, Honda, Anzu, Mai, and Ryou he sighs and puts his hands up in the air in defeat "Alright alright." he looks down at the clip board that is in front of him and starts to read the information to them "Yugi just came out of surgery right now some of his internal organs were damaged not to mention the amount of blood loss, Mr. Kiaba is resting with stitches in his neck and almost the same amount of blood loss and will remain in the hospital the same amount of time Yugi will be since they have pretty much the same thing but they will still need help to do daily things until they are completely healed, and Ishizu is suffering from a mild concussion and blood loss as well."

He was about to continue before someone comes rushing in and asks him "Is my sister all right?"

He nods "She will be fine she's in room 134, Yugi is in 160, and Mr. Kiaba is in the next one over but I highly recommend they to not be disturbed you may see them but you are not to talk to them." they nod at him and he leaves.

"Thank you." Gramps nods and takes off to find his grandson while the others talk before seeing them.

"What happened?" Marik asks out of breath.

Ryou looks at him sadly "An attack."

"From those crazy card people?" Marik asks about ready to kill someone if they hurt his sister.

"You were tested too?" Jyou looks at him surprised.

"Yeah I failed but, enough about me." He asks trying to change the subject.

"I hope Yugi will be all right." Anzu says quietly to herself as she goes to find them.

**_-----------------------------------_**

**_--Dreamscape--_**

Yugi wakes up in his soul room but it is different its the same stony steps that were in Yami's soul room but, was a kind of white color, with dark spaces and Egyptian theme surrounded by doors and hallways "Where am I?" He says looking around "Jyou, Seto, Anzu, anybody Hello?"

"No ones really here." Nut says coming out of a door and coming right next to him.

"Nut?" he asks kind of surprised by her sudden appearance.

She smiles sweetly at him "Hi."

"What happened?" He asks noticing she was kind of shorter then she used to be to him.

She looks at him batting her eyes "You do not remember the battle?"

"Yes I remember." He says softly looking away in shame then thinks back to what he was looking for or more specifically who "What happened to Yami I can't find him and I looked almost everywhere."

"He's here." She says looking away quickly.

He looks at her suspiciously "What do you mean?"

She sighs she knew he was going to find out sooner or later "Look." she says pointing to a pond that just appeared beside them but he didn't go but raised an eyebrow at her "Well go on." He walks slowly over to it and gasps at what he see its him but looking more like Yami and wearing Egyptian garments, his hair is the same as Yami, his eyes are slanted, he is taller, and his eyes are Amethyst Crimson "You are the Pharaoh, you are Yami, as he is you."

"I can't be I am..." He shakes his head in denial as he steps back. He was hopping he was wrong when he said that to Yami.

She holds his wrist "The same Pharaoh who sacraficed himself to save his people from the Shadow Realm. You are Atemu Pharaoh of Egypt."

He shakes his head "No I can't be, I've tried before I can't be I'm not a ruler."

She looks at him sadly "Yami was just a shadow of your former self."

Yugi shook his head violently trying not to listen "No I don't want to hear it."

Nut looks at him sadly "If truth be told Yami and Yugi both died in that blast."

Yugi's eyes snapped open and spotted nothing but a beautiful Amethyst crystal necklace he walks over and picks it up "Then who am I?"

"You know who you are." says a voice behind him that turns out to be none other then the Dark Magician Girl she walks up to him.

He turns to her and sighs sadly "What do you mean?"

She smiles at him happily "Your memories will come back to you in time."

Yugi sighs again and looks away "But I don't think I want to remember."

She smiles at him taking his chin in her hand and turning his face to her "They are happy where we were in the palace and best of friends now go to sleep you need your rest and then your memories will come." was the last thing he heard.

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Well what cha think?

Yami-Needs more action _WHACK_

Sorceress-In the next chapter it tells how he dies in my story so stay tuned.

Yami-Oww


	22. Destiny 22: Paranoid Friends

Sorceress-Hello everyone I think there will be one or two more chapters after this but, don't worry I have a sequel so I expect reviews.

Yugi-If you say that I don't think your going to get reviews if you practically demand it

Yami-What should she do demand it?

Yugi-Oh shut up

Sorceress-HEY! Thats my line

**_Chapter 22: Time for Leaving and Paranoid Friends_**

**_--a couple days later after the last chapter--_**

The gang is walking out of school and to the hospital the first time since the last time they were there when the fateful incident occurred except Jyou who has been visiting frequently still blaming himself. Anzu sighs and looks up to the clouds "When do you think Yugi will wake up?"

Honda sighs too and shrugs "Who knows they never said anything from the very beginning I'm starting to think they don't know what's wrong with him either."

Anzu nods "I know everyone has woken up but Yugi"

Jyou who has been quiet looks up along with Honda and notices noting familiar face walking out of school and toward the hospital Jyou smiles slightly and waves "Hey Ryou over here."

Ryou waves back and jogs to catch up with them "Hey guys, how's your arm?"

Jyou looks down at it and shrugs "Its alright."

Honda smirks and throws an arm around Jyou "And in Jyou language it means 'it hurts like hell.'"

Jyou glares at him "Thanks a lot Honda."

Everyone laughs and Ryou turns back to the matter at hand "Get any word on Yugi yet?"

Jyou sighs and shakes his head "No."

Anzu turns back to him slightly biting her lower lip out of frustration "Do you think something's wrong with him?"

Ryou shrugs "I'm not sure but Bakura has been awfully quiet lately."

Bakura snorts '/Well that's because I don't have a Pharaoh to annoy/'

Ryou sweat drops as he mumbles to himself "Same old Bakura."

Jyou looks at him oddly "What?"

Ryou sweat drops and puts his hands up in defense "Oh nothing, I said where are you guys going I saw that you weren't going to be in school for a week or so."

Honda sighs sadly and looks away "We're going over there right now to see if he's okay."

Ryou looks at them surprised "Something the matter?"

Jyou nods sadly "Yeah I agreed a while back to help my sister and mom to move in and Honda's helping since I can't use one of my arms."

Anzu looks up at the sky "I have to go to New York for an audition to get into the dance school that will be opening up here soon."

Ryou looks on surprised that they tried to get out of it to stay by Yugi's side "So you want someone to look after him?" He says when realization hits him "So that only leaves me and Seto."

Jyou sighs and looks at him hopefully "Hai, so do you think you could watch over him and call us when he wakes up."

Ryou smiles and nods "Of coarse, we are quite good friends now." then thinks for a moment "But I'll have to keep my Yami in check though."

'/Ryou/' He hears Bakura's voice being unusually soft.

Ryou looks to his side where Bakura has materialized 'Hai Bakura'

'/Do you think I could go inside the puzzle when they leave and see what's wrong/'

'Huh? Why?' He asks surprised almost stopping.

'/I have a feeling something's not right/'

He hears from Jyou in the real world "Watch out for him and if he hurts Yug..."

Ryou nods "I will be the first to knock him out." they laugh.

'/WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT? HIKARI! YOU DON'T TRUST ME/' Bakura asks ridiculed by such a thought.

'I'm not talking about that and I'm coming with you if you do go in his mind'

'/Fine/' Bakura pouts going back into the Ring.

They arrive at the hospital and walk in as the nurse smiles and signs them in Jyou starts walking a different direction that surprises them all "He was moved out of ICU yesterday."

Anzu sighs in relief "That's good news." Anzu remember Yugi wasn't the only on in the hospital "So how was Ishizu?"

Jyou shrugs as Ryou steps in "She is fine but she has given her rights up as priestess of the Sennium Tauk and is going to give it to her apprentice she said it wouldn't work for her anymore." They all look surprised but nods non the less.

"How is old Kiaba?" Honda asks smirking.

To his surprise Jyou smirks right back at him "He wants to get up and see Yugi but they won't let him."

Ryou shakes his head and mumbles to him self as Bakura laughs "I don't blame him."

Jyou smirks standing in front of a room "Well here we are." he says walking in casually before stopping abruptly halting everyone. "Kiaba they finally let you get up?"

Seto looks up when he hears the comment and stands up off the bed and smirks "Yes inu they did."

Jyou fumes while Honda holds him back Ryou smiles "Seems your feeling better Seto."

Seto looks back to the other occupants of the room and smiles back "Ah Ryou I haven't seen you in awhile."

'/And I suppose that's a bad thing/' Bakura asks appearing next to him.

Seto smirks "You too Bakura."

Honda looks at the show and sighs "Somehow I think we're being ignored."

"Hai." Anzu sighs.

Ryou looks back to the bed where Yugi is in his pajamas and sleeping peacefully with the Sennium puzzle close by "How is Yugi?"

Seto looks back to the bed to and sighs "They say his internal and external injuries are healing but they don't know why he isn't waking up."

Ryou sighs and turns back to the gang "So looks like he won't be waking up while your gone."

Seto looks up at that "Wait a minute the inu's leaving?" he asks surprised.

Jyou looks at him glaring daggers "For a week Hai."

"Wow a party sounds nice." Seto says counting things off to get.

Honda sighs and grabs Jyou "See you later Ryou we wanted to see if he was awake and well before we go."

Ryou looks back at them as Honda drags Jyou and Anzu following "Good bye then and have fun."

'/Now that they're gone/'

Seto looks back at him with ice cold blue eyes "What are you scheming Bakura."

Ryou shakes his head as Bakura tries to look innocent "He wants to go in his mind and see what's wrong."

Seto thinks for a moment "Sounds interesting what's the catch?"

Bakura anime falls '/Why does everyone ask what's the catch when it comes to me/'

Ryou shakes his head like he went through this before "Because there usually is one."

Bakura snorts and turns back to the puzzle as Seto takes out his rod Shadi gave him '/What ever lets go/'

**_--To Be Continued--_**

Sorceress-Can you believe it it's almost finished I think I'm going to cry

Yugi-I thought there was going to be a sequel

Sorceress-There is and there is going to be romanc probably between you and Shizuka or Mai one of the two

Seto-What about me

Yugi-Don't worry you'll get a girlfriend too


	23. Chapter 23: Old and New

Sorceress-Hello everyone I got a new nickname from my friends sometimes I rather wish they would stick with one name and get it over with 

Yugi-You just need a litter diversity in your life that's all

Sorceress-Yeah right my new nickname is Pharaoh

Yami-I thought I was the Pharaoh

Sorceress-No your the Pharaohs darkness

Yami-Oh what ever

Sorceress-this is going to be a looonnng day any way I decided to redo some ofthis chapter and I promis I will repost the sequel and I will actually keep it there and I will finish it I promise

Bakura-Yeah right

Sorceress-Shut up

**_Chapter 23: The End of a Old thing and a Beginning for a New_**

They all appeared in a maze like tomb but was new instead of old and was slightly different from another soul room ever encountered Bakura smirked and looked at everyone quite impressed at how complex it is '/Well its changed since the last time I was in here/'

Ryou looks at him oddly "It has?"

Bakura turns to him with a mischievous glint in his eye and smirked '/Yep, its actually strange/'

Seto looked around as well and looked at him smirking right back at him that would probably put his to shame "That's saying something coming from you."

Ryou rolled his eyes "Lets go find him, 'Homicidal tomb robber'."

'/I take that as a compliment/' Bakura says puffing out his chest.

Ryou looks at him weirdly, while Seto roles his eyes "I knew you would." Bakurs was about to retaliate but was stopped as Ryou grabbed him by the ear with a laughing Seto behind him.

**_----------------------------------------_**

**_--3 hours later--_**

They had split up and was about to call a quits when the rod started to glow brightly and was pointing him to a an old door with black trimming on it "Hmmm that's strange?" He said aloud looking down at the doorknob and then turning on his heels as he heard a noise but saw nothing to look, but turned back to the door and slowly went into the door 'Why does the rod want me to go in there?' He looks around and gasps a room fit for a King and more a room filled with gold trimming and beautiful tapestry's on the walls and a Kings size bed surrounded by a veil "What is this place?" he asks slightly letting a hand run over the silk sheets and then suddenly hears scolding behind him as a kind and familiar voices speaks up behind him.

"Hello Seth." Yugi said smiling sweetly as his grandfather coming up behind him scolding him.

"Yugi?" He asks quite surprised.

Yugi pouts and asks him with a sulking voice "Where have you been I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out to practice."

Gramps starts fuming in the back "You don't get to practice and have fun spoiled brat."

Yugi rolls his eyes smiling and playfully glares at him "Ahh, but Shimon..."

The one called Shimon glares "No buts you went outside the palace so you are stuck in here till you learn..." He didn't get to finish while he interrupts him.

"Spoil Sport." He pouts as Seto can only stare at what was unfolding before him before he bolts out the door and into the halls.

Bakura starts to laugh '/"What's wrong priest/'

"Kind of good memory." He mumbles to himself as he looks up and sees pain in Ryou's eyes.

Bakura smirks 'Wait until you see the one I found with your standing on a ledge going to die with the three eyes Ultimate Dagon...' he traills off.

Seto sighs in defeat and guilt "I didn't mean to do that to Yugi."

Bakura smirks and turns his head crossing his arms 'Well tell that to him.'

Seto nodded and mumbles to himself "I just might." they start on there way on again in silence trying to find Yugi in one of his memories or what not.

Seto senses the Dark Magician close by Bakura looks back at him and yells at him '/Come on your wasting time/'

Seto just waved them off staring at a wall "Just go on I'll catch up later."

Ryou nods while Bakrua's eyes narrowed and Ryou looked confused as they to walk away slightly with Ryou looking even more confused "What is up with you and your third degree glare?"

'/I think he knows something/'

"And you would care?" He asks slightly surprised he knew everyone was close after what happened but not that close.

'/I've grown attached to his Hikari/' he starts to sulk.

"Uhh huh."

**_----------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Seto--_**

"Come on lead me to him stupid rod." Seto said banging the Rod against the wall glaring at it trying to will it to work but not getting to far.

"Priest." A figure behind him speaks.

He turns sharply and relaxes as he sees who it is "Mahaado?"

"Hai my master doesn't seem to be taking this well." He says sadly motioning to a door.

"Where is he?" Seto asks looking around as he is being lead down a hall way to another door.

"This way." He says leading him trough it.

He enters an alter and he sees the Dark Magician Girl on the steps with Yugi comforting him his head in his arms and she looks up sharply as her sensei tell her that they should leave she nods and whispers something in his ear and greets him before exiting "Hello Seth."

He walks up to him as he looks up sharply "Come on Yugi you better get out of what ever it is cause if you don't I swear I'll kick your ass Yugi."

Yugi chuckles slightly lifting his head up "Seto what are you doing here?"

Seto glares at him worriedly "Looking for you what else."

Yugi smirks "Nice try Seto."

"What do you mean?" He asks in mock hurt tone.

He sighs and put his head in his hands "It means I don't think I can handle going to the real world." he says slighly muffled from his arms.

"Oh please your the strongest person I know." He said down next to him.

Yugi lifts his head in defiance and asks sharply "Then who do you think I am? The Yugi you knew died and so did his Yami."

Seto shook his head "To me your the same person just more stubborn and an attitude which may I add isn't bad." Yugi looks at him oddly as he looks right back at him "What?" Yugi sighs and looks at him sadly "Come on what do you say time to get out of here?"

Yugi rolls his eyes then looks behind him sadly "I guess to bad for you Tomb Robber you won't have a Pharaoh to annoy."

'/I can manage/' Bakura says looking at his Hikari darkly.

"I don't like that look in your eyes." Ryou said backing away.

Seto looks dumbstruck at them while they snicker "When did you two get here?"

"A while ago." Ryou says innocently.

'/Wonderful performance/' Bakura says smirking.

"Right Jerk." Seto says quietly to himself.

'/Alright lets get out of this hell whole/'

"Right behind you no offense Yugi but your soul room is giving me the creeps." Ryou says shivering for the full effect.

"None taken." He says getting up.

Everyone goes through the portal, but Seto he turns back to Yugi smiling a rare smile that he only showed Mokuba "Yugi are you coming?"

Yugi shrugs looking down "I guess."

"What's wrong?" Seto asks crossing his arms.

"Figures you would know me this well." He said walking up to him with a sigh. "We were cousins after all."

"Cousins?." He asks completely shocked.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out soon enough and when you see Nut tell her thank you." Yugi says look up at him smiling slightly.

He nods and then steps out of stupidity and stops him. "Yugi?" He turns and "Shadi asked me to give you this." Yugi looked surprised this and stepped through the portal.

"Pharaoh?" a voice asks uncertainly behind him.

Yugi turns to find his old faithful friend and like an older brother "Hai, Mahaado."

Mahaado smiles at the familiar name "You do realize who you are now?"

Yugi shakes his head sadly "Not completely no"

"You and Yami are the same person you are the Pharaoh since the day of your birth Yami was just a shadow of your former self there to protect the items" Yugi nods solemnly as Mahaado continues he softens slightly in understanding "Even if you don't realize it Mana and I will always be by your side."

Yugi smiles a soft smile at him "Hai and I thank you both you are family to me I hope I will be able to call upon you more then just duel monsters but for counseling as well."

"I would be honored my Pharaoh." Mahaado bows as Yugi smiles and leaves through the portal.

**_----------------------------------------------------------_**

**_--Outside world--_**

Ryou lands on the ground throwing his hands in the air "Finally freedom." Bakura was laughing slightly and then looks over to Yugi who was holding a box and who refused to meet his eyes after finally realizing what was happening and looks at him sadly.

'/This will be the last time we see each other Yugi? Well sort of anyway/' Bakura asks sadly.

Yugi smiles sadly sitting up in bed wincing from the pain in abdomen and nods "Apparently."

He nods '/Goodbye to all of you then/'

Ryou looks at them fearfully "Why are you taking like your going to die?"

"He did die." Yugi says sadly to him now that he noticed him he sees the changes in his appearance "They came back because we still needed them and now we don't."

'/See you later Yugi get out of the hospital soon'/ Bakura says pulling a fearful Ryou behind him,

Seto looks on sadly then smirks "Don't forget to call your moronic friends, the mutts been worried about you." he says going through there joined rooms.

Yugi smirks back and picks up the phone and dials a number and starts to open the box a golden crown and a card the Osiris' Guardian Magician dress all in the darkest purple and black looking dead and alive at the same time as Jyou answers.

"Hello"

**_--The End--_**

Sorceress-Its over

Yugi-How terrible

Sorceress-Oh shut up I think I might make a new story where your a girl

Yugi-You wouldn't dare

Sorceress-Oh I would

Yami-See ya on the next story The Pasts of Atlantis or something close to any way what the hell are you going to name the sequel?


	24. Chapter 24: Forgetting

Sorceress-Hello everyone I'm changing my story a little and why you ask 

Yugi-I think everyone would like to know why

Yami-Why are you even putting an Epilogue anyway?

Sorceress-I was home sick today so I had nothing better to do.

Yami-Wonderful

Sorceress-Don't I know it

**_--Last Chapter--_**

(Marik looked at Jyou and shrugged "She said she was giving it to her apprentice, what ever that means.")

("You and Yami are the same person you are the Pharaoh since the day of your birth Yami was just a shadow of your former self there to protect the items" Yugi nods solemnly as Mahaado continues he softens slightly in understanding "Even if you don't realize it Mana and I will always be by your side.")

(Seto looks on sadly then smirks "Don't forget to call your moronic friends, the mutts been worried about you." he says going through there joined rooms.

Yugi smirks back and picks up the phone and dials a number and starts to open the box a golden crown and a card the Osiris' Guardian Magician dress all in the darkest purple and black looking dead and alive at the same time as Jyou answers.)

**_Epilogue-Forgetting Is Always Best_**

Yugi looked out the storming window of his hospital room 'It seems I spent more time in the hospital then at school' he thought to himself as he sighs he hated being cooped up and he had a feeling that things were about to get a whole lot worse.

"Yugi?" a timid voices asks out loud making him turn around sharply to see nothing more then the cold night air.

He shakes his head chuckling "I think I'm about to lose it."

"Yugi is everything all right?" Seto asks coming into his room softly.

Yugi smiles uneasily "I'm fine."

Seto glares him down for a few minutes "No your not." "

"Just haven't been sleeping well is all." he says absentmindedly continuing to stare out of the window.

Kiaba snorts "And I'm not the CEO of Kiaba corp."

"Really?" a voice says from behind them.

"Ryou." Yugi says warningly.

"Relax just a bit of fun." Ryou says coming up to them chuckling.

A voice says from the darkness "Everything isn't going to turn out the way you think it is."

"And you are" Seto asks coldly.

"Nut?" Yugi asks confusedly.

She stares sadly at the ground "You will forget all about the past few weeks in which you were kidnapped and your powers will be sealed."

They all stared at her in shock before Seto pulls out of his reverie "BUT WE JUST GOT BACK OUR MEMMORIES!" Seto yells "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO US!"

Yugi jumps up and holds him down before he jumps the poor girl "Seto, calm down." Yugi says in a strained voice he still had injuries and this wasn't helping him at all.

Ryou looks up her with frightened eyes "Will we remember again?"

She nods solemnly "You will remember again I promise you that."

"So what exactly will we remember?"

"No one will remember anything other than the Ysmi's went to the afterlife."

"Will we ever remember?" Yugi says finally looking up at Nut.

She smiles brightly "Your journey is not yet over young Pharaoh."

Yugi nods as Seto scoffs "All right just hurry up, I'm tired of delaying the inedible."

She nods sadly "As you wish high priest."

**_------------------------------------------_**

**_--The Next Day--_**

Yugi sighed in frustration he didn't remember why he was here but he sure as hell wanted out "Jii-chan?" Yugi whined.

The old man chuckles "In a few more minutes, then your home free."

"You don't even have to wait that long," he says putting the clipboard down "You can go when ever you wish"

Granp's looks at him confusedly "What about the bill?"

The doctor smiles "Already taken care of by a Mr. Seto Kiaba."

Jii-chan stares at him confusedly "Uhhh, Thank you"

"Kiaba?" he stares at the two of them confusedly 'Why does this not surprise me in the least.' Yugi thinks to himself confusedly looking out the window once more as Nut smirks from her hiding.

**_--END--_**

Yugi-Unless you wanna read the sequel

Sorceress-I'm fixing that as well I might just change it a bit so there

Yugi-Not much I hope

Yami-Probably just going to use it to torture us anyway

Sorceress-shhh


End file.
